Fight This Feeling
by arilovexo
Summary: In which Laura won't stop being a tease and Ross has to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I have major, major writer's block for pretty much everything. Meaning Timeless and Let's Go Nowhere That We Know. So, until I can get that lifted, I'm writing this story and I've got a few other oneshots in mind. I may or may not post them, depending on which one I like and which one I don't like. _

_This idea came to me actually by a friend of mine and a song. So, since I can't stand not having Rocky in my stories, I'm as usual, writing about the crazy adventures of Ross and Laura that I've conjured up in my mind. They are both out of character being that Laura is the way she is in the first part of this and then later on. It'll be interesting, let's just say that. _

_This one's a little dirty though... so, read at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you. Check the rating bro. _

_Okay, I don't own anything but the idea. Enjoy, it's gonna be a good dirty one. _

* * *

His phone vibrating loudly by his head on the beside table woke him up. He looked at the time and saw that it was well past two in the morning. He picked up the phone, rubbed his eyes and pressed the green button to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside." The familiar voice said, her voice in a whisper.

"You're what?"

"I'm. Outside." She repeated slowly and then giggled. "Outside your house!" Her voice was louder and he sat up.

"Dude, you're going to wake someone up, quiet down, I'll be down in two seconds." He pulled the blanket off and looked at the other bed to see that his brother was still fast asleep. Crap, he didn't know what to do now.

"One, two." She said.

He sighed, "I didn't mean it literally." He shook his head and then hung up the phone. He quietly went down the stairs and opened the front door, still rubbing his eyes. Once he fully opened them, he saw in front of him a sight he didn't see very often.

His best friend a giggling mess, her hair messed up and her eyes red as a tomato.

Oh shit.

"What has gotten into you? Why are you like that?"

She stepped closer to him and fell against him, "I'm sleepy." She lifted her head from his chest, "but I'm also very hungry."

"Okay," He stepped back to help her stand up, "here's the thing, it's the middle of the night. Why are you wandering around alone, one and two, what is wrong with you?"

"You know my friend, Jake?" He nodded, he didn't want to think about her friend Jake. He was a bad influence, not that she cared though.

"He gave me a vanilla cupcake and it was really good, but afterwards I started to feel funny. So I got scared and left his house." Her eyes widened as she looked down at the ground and he thought she was going to throw up or something. All over his feet. Yeah, he wasn't down for that.

"Let's get you inside before you-"

"Your stairs," She said and looked up at him in awe. "They look like they go on forever." She dropped down to his feet and he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "I bet they're lonely, you know because all you guys do is walk all over them and not care that they're there."

"Laura, they're steps, I think they understand… besides they have no feelings anyways, so can you please stand up so I can help you get some sleep?"

She nodded and slowly stood up, "you're my best friend." She whispered in his ear, falling against him again. He almost didn't catch her.

"Yeah, you're my best friend too." He answered back, ignoring the fact that at that point in their four years of knowing each other, he was pretty sure they were more than friends at that point. He managed to somehow pick her up and carried her bridal style to the living room, also managing to quietly shut and lock the front door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. She let out a happy noise and he forced himself to swallow hard.

He gently put her down on the couch and as soon as her back hit it, she pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first, but then remembered that they had agreed to have a sort of "friends with benefits" relationship until they figured out what it was they wanted to do about it. He gently kissed her back and tried to pull away but she shook her head and pulled him towards her again, causing his hands to go on either side of her, trapping her as she just kissed him deeper.

Then, through his enjoyment over what was happening, he remembered that she was high as a kite and needed to come back down to earth. He reluctantly pulled away, being sure to give her another kiss before completely (and reluctantly) breaking away from her.

"You are such a good kisser, Ross." She grinned up at him.

He smiled at her, "yeah you're not so bad yourself." He lifted himself off the couch and got her a blanket. She shook her head and sat up, her legs underneath her as she stared up at him. "What?"

"I don't want to sleep yet."

"Okay, well I was just going to make you a sandwich, want to sit in the kitchen while I do that and watch or something?"

Laura smiled, "yeah, I'd love that."

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Alright then, let's go." He held his hand out towards her and she took it, holding on to it tight, before standing up and following him to the kitchen. He led her to a stool and she sat down, her elbows on the counter as she held her hands in her head. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She nodded, her hand going through her hair as she stared at the counter top and he got stuff out of the refrigerator. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah? What are you thinking about?"

She looked up at him and their eyes locked, "us."

"Us?" He asked, undoing the plastic bag on the bread. He took out two pieces and then put them on the counter. Then he got out the peanut butter and jelly (because Laura was literally the pickiest eater he'd ever met in his life and only liked PB&J for whatever reason) and started to put both condiments on each piece.

"Yeah, I mean, you're the best, you know… and I don't want to lose you, like ever. Because that would make me sad. Since you're always touring and away, I feel like one day, we'll grow apart and I don't want to. I want you in my life forever." He was wondering where this was coming from and looked up at her. She had a sad look on her face and his heart broke a little. He walked over to her side of the counter, with her sandwich and a napkin in his hand. He held it out to her and she looked at it, before looking up at him.

"I'm never going to leave you," He said, not realizing exactly what he was saying. "I mean, yeah, I'm going to go on tour and shit, but you'll always be on my mind. No matter what. We have the kind of friendship that lasts forever, you know?" He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. She took the sandwich from him, their fingers brushing softly as she took it from him. Then, she put it down and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her, she kissed him.

"Eat your sandwich, M." He whispered against her lips and then kissed her again. "It'll help you get sober."

She nodded and then smiled kissing him one last time before giggling and releasing him. She picked up the sandwich and then ate the whole thing in a span (and personal best for her) of about two minutes. He looked at her impressed and then decided he wanted to make a sundae. He opened the freezer, getting out the ice cream, and then moving on to the refrigerator where he got out the whipped cream, peanuts, cherries and caramel and chocolate sauces. He put them on the counter and Laura looked at him.

"You want one?" He asked and she nodded.

He got out two spoons and bowls and made the sundaes. Grabbing both of the bowls he walked over to her again and sat down beside her. He slid her bowl to her and she caught it a smile on her face. Then she lifted the spoon to eat it when she got an idea and took the spoon in her hand.

"Ross?"

He looked up at her, "yeah?"

She took the spoon and then wiped it on his nose, giggling when his mouth dropped open. "Nothing," She said innocently.

He shook his head, "you asked for it."

"Asked for… what?" She asked, smiling up at him innocently. To her surprise, he did the same thing to her and she gasped while he just laughed. But instead of cleaning it she just leaned in and kissed him. He could taste the whipped cream and chocolate and let out a happy groan. She smiled and kissed him deeper, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"You're such a tease," He whispered.

She smiled, "I know." And then continued to eat her sundae like nothing had happened.

* * *

Three days later and she was still driving him crazy.

Sure, he'd helped her out the other night when she'd been high off her ass, but she was still teasing him.

Since they were officially legal, she could pretty much do anything and get away with it.

He on the other hand, was about to lose his mind.

They had been making out in her dressing room one afternoon in between shooting and Calum had walked in on them. He covered his eyes said something like, "great, now that you two are legal, you're going to probably film a porno," or something along those lines (they both hadn't been paying any attention) and then he left the room, closing the door behind him as they continued to make out.

And right when something good was going to happen...

She stopped it.

She smiled at him.

And then she got off his lap and walked away.

All he wanted to do at that moment was shoot himself, in the foot. Repeatedly.

And for once, he couldn't even blame Rocky. That was probably the worst part of all of it.

* * *

He pushed her up against the wall, her hands going through his hair, breathing in deeply through his nose as she pressed her body against his and kissed him deeply. It was meaningful and passionate and all he wanted to do was pretty much do everything his horny teenage brain was telling him to do.

"You are not going to leave this time," He told her in between intense kisses.

"We have to shoot a scene in five minutes."

"Don't care."

"We could lose our jobs."

"Doubt it."

He was pretty sure they were the only two people on earth who could still bicker like a married couple and make out at the same time. He wondered if there was a medal for that or something he could show off to the world.

But then, maybe not.

"We're also in the middle of the hallway genius."

"Again, don't care." He kissed her harder and she moaned softly against his lips.

"I'm not going to do… things to you where everyone can see."

"isn't that what makes it so hot?"

She didn't answer.

"Besides, you owe me for taking care of you the other night."

"You're right, I do." She looked up at him and he looked down at her, almost in disbelief. She just giggled and then pushed him away. "I'll make you a sundae next time you come over." With that, she walked down the hall towards the set.

All Ross did was bang his head against the wall and follow her.

Goddammit, Laura. He thought.

* * *

They were in her car, in the backseat, her hands in his hair and his moving up and down her sides and back and through her hair as they made out like two crazy horny teenagers.

Oh right, that's exactly what they were. Crap times infinity if he didn't get what he wanted from her (plus he wasn't being a complete asshole as she had stated many times that she wanted it too).

His phone was in his pocket, so since it was touch screen and all and he hadn't locked the screen, it dialed a phone number. They were so into making out that they didn't even hear the ringing of a phone or the person on the other end saying hello a million times. She moaned loudly and he said something dirty and the person who had heard it (and had been scarred forever) promptly hung up the phone.

Nothing happened, yet again, so when he got home later and he was greeted by his family and one very red faced brother, he knew something was up. And this time it wasn't _just_ something that was attached to him.

* * *

"Ross, why would you call me in the middle of a make out session with your girlfriend or make out buddy or future costar in an eventual sex tape?" Rocky asked him and he looked up at him from his phone.

"Wait what?"

"You called me, of all fucking people, and I heard your make out session with Laura."

Fuck times infinity.

"How is that possible?" Ross asked him.

"I don't know, you probably forgot to lock your phone, genius." He answered with a roll of his eyes. "Why why why?" He repeated as he walked out of the room. Ross opened his mouth to answer, but then thought better about it and just let him leave. His peacefulness was short lived as the door opened and his mother walked in, gently shutting the door behind her. He sighed.

"Hey…mom," He waved at her and she sat down beside him. He looked at her, confused.

"I think it's time we had the talk."

"Uh, pretty sure we had that talk when I was thirteen, so I'm good." He said, moving away from her.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about those um, magazines you have right there," She pointed to the beside table and Ross turned to face it before turning back to his mother again.

"What magazines?" He asked her, genuinely confused.

"It's normal, you know for a boy your age to have wants and needs, and since you're a rockstar and are constantly traveling the world, I understand why you have those-"

"Okay first of all, I have no idea what you're talking about and second, why would I need magazines when I have a girl who I see everyday?" He didn't word that right and he knew he didn't when his mother looked at him in shock. "I mean that Laura and I are sort of together, not really, but we make out a lot and she likes to tease me and it's driving me insane!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"So, those magazines aren't yours?" Really, that's what she got out of that whole rant?

"Yeah, they could be Ryland's. I'm not the only one in this room you know. Or, Riker's or Rocky's." He shrugged, "what am I, the only son you have or something?"

"Riker and Rocky would hide them in their room, first of all and second, Ryland has a girlfriend too."

"Yes, but he's sixteen, I'm eighteen, there's a huge difference." Ross told her, "so talk to him about it."

"Okay," Stormie stood up, "but if I catch you with a magazine-"

Ross' cheeks turned red, "mom!"

"-or with Laura doing anything inappropriate-"

"I will probably throw myself out of the window, okay, good talk, bye mom!" He quickly stood up and pushed her out of the room, closing the door behind her.

He let out a sigh of relief once the door was closed, thankful his mother hadn't been paying attention to the fact that the whole time she was talking, he'd been texting Laura.

Who was sending him pictures and texts that made his friend a very happy guy.

Damn, crap. He thought.

* * *

He was really starting to wonder how long she was going to tease him before and how long she was willing to drive him crazy because he was about to throw himself off a bridge. Though, he figured that might be a little drastic.

One night, she, her sister, Calum, Raini and Raini's brother had come over to eat dinner at his house with his family for a family night/dinner.

At the table, they had sat together, right next to each other, which he was convinced she had planned from the very beginning. She was on the end and he was next to her, Rydel beside him. He didn't think she was going to do anything to him while they were at dinner with their friends, family and his parents, but he had been wrong. So, so very wrong.

It was like her getting high the other night had made her become more bold or something.

Just as everyone had food on their plates and were enjoying the meal, her hand slipped on to his knee. Magically.

He looked at her and she just smiled sweetly at him as her sister asked her something and she responded, her hand slowly going up his leg until it reached that "spot" in his pants. He shifted a bit and then smiled at Rocky who was looking at him with his eyebrow raised, quickly taking a bite of whatever it was he was eating, he didn't really care at that point.

She squeezed him and he suddenly jumped, Rydel looked at him.

"What's up with you Jumpy Pants?" She asked.

"N-nothing," He answered and then shot Laura a look, but she just continued to innocently eat her food.

Though there was something very, very up. And it wasn't him, though technically it was, but not really. It made more sense when he justified it in his mind.

Laura's hand discreetly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, again, very magically. Then her hand went past the waistband of his boxers and she was now full on touching him. For the first time ever.

His eyes closed and he started to breathe heavier as she grabbed him and started to move her hand back and forth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He thought.

"Ross?" Calum said his name, though he barely heard it.

"Uh yeah?" He responded back, taking a bite of his food and trying not to show that Laura was affecting him in the best way possible.

"We were just talking about going rock climbing or something, you down?"

"Oh yeah dude, totally." He answered back as Laura moved her hand faster. He let out a squeak or a really high pitched moan, he really had no idea and then smiled as his father looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" His father went to Laura who was just casually eating her food. Ross looked at her.

Yeah, who's the little shit now, he thought.

"Yeah, I just… slammed my hand on the table." He said quickly.

"But both your hands are on the table." Rocky pointed out and then Ross literally slammed his hand on the table.

"Ow!" He yelled out just as Laura squeezed him. Hard.

"What's wrong, Ross?" Laura asked him, though her tone was concerned, the twinkle in her eye showed the complete opposite.

Oh yeah, Ross thought. As soon as they were alone, she was going down. Literally. He hoped.

Laura started moving her hand faster and he let out a squeak.

_Fuck._

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Riker asked him and then Ross realized what happened and quickly recovered.

"I just… can't sit still I guess," He managed to say as he felt himself getting really close to exploding in front of his family. "I'm just so excited! You know? For… for… um, for… that thing." He nodded, snapping his fingers enthusiastically. "You know, Calum and Raini and Laura! It's happening on set on Thursday."

Raini looked at him strangely as he dropped his fork and then smiled like nothing was wrong. Or at least he was hoping he was.

"You mean Kevin's surprise party?"

Ross' eyes lit up, "yes! That! That's just so exciting, you know? Because he was the one who came up with the idea for the show and gave us all the opportunity to be on it. And I'm just so excited that he's turning a year older."

Calum and Raini exchanged a look as Laura tried to hide her giggling behind her free hand that suddenly went in front of her mouth.

"Dude, it's his and his wife's anniversary." Calum answered, "we're throwing him and his wife a surprise anniversary party."

Ross had closed his eyes at that point so he pretty much missed the majority of what Calum said. But once it registered in his mind, he froze. That moment also happened to be when he was really close and Laura decided to stop her ministrations on him. She pulled her hand out of his pants and then discreetly wiped it on her napkin. Ross just looked at her and she smiled sweetly at him, but he shook his head and then focused his attention on Calum.

"Sorry, what? Laura just um, kicked me, in the…ankle." He explained, lamely.

"It's Kevin and his wife's anniversary not his birthday. Keep up Ross!" Rydel playfully smacked his shoulder and he just glared at her, gripping the table.

"Right, my bad. Well, I'm excited for that. But if you'll excuse me, I have to um, go to the bathroom." He said as he turned his body so that only Laura was able to see his pants and quickly got up before anyone could stop him from going any further.

"I swear," Mark commented, "that boy gets stranger and stranger everyday."

"You're telling me," Rocky muttered as the everyone else nodded in agreement. Laura just smirked and then continued to eat her food.

It wasn't long before she got the text she was waiting for.

_You. My room. Now._ It said.

She just smiled to herself.

"Um, I have to go call my mother," Laura said, lifting her head. Stormie nodded. "I'm sorry, excuse me, it shouldn't take long."

She wasn't lying about that. Then again, if Ross had his way, then it most likely would turn out to be a lie.

She excused herself again and pushed her chair away from the table, then she stood up and as she left the dining room, smirked to herself all the way until she reached Ross' room, only to open the door, find an angry and flustered blonde teenager. And in that moment she knew she was in trouble. Major, major trouble.

* * *

_HEHEHEHEHE ;))) _

_Reviews would be kinda awesome-ish. Hashtag, hell yeah. _

_By the way the song in which the story is based on is called, Fight This Feeling by Equals (Hands up!) - I'm not totally sure about that name since I just youtubed it but yeah. It's a good one, check it out. You won't regret that. Promise._

_xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my god, you guys rule. Twenty two reviews? Damn. _

_Well, here's the second part, which, for the record I was going to post anyways, but I forgot to mention it in the last chapter. Sorry about that. Haha. _

_Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy. There's more teasing so enjoy that I guess. _

* * *

"You." Ross pointed a finger towards her, "are in trouble missy."

"Oh," Laura tilted her head to the side innocently, smirking. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." Ross narrowed his eyes, "you did a very bad thing and you are now in big, big, like refrigerator size trouble."

"You know when you say it like that it doesn't sound too threatening," Laura smartassed him back and grinned when he stepped forward and pinned her against the door, hands on either side of her, trapping her.

"No smartassing."

"Smartassing isn't a word."

"Seriously?" He whined and she grinned again, pressing her lips against his, she put her hands on the back of his neck and pushed him against her, so that she was kissing him deeper and harder. He groaned against her mouth and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing herself against him. She could still feel his hardness and smiled, biting down on his lower lip before breaking the heated kiss. "Are you going to finish what you started?" He asked her before roughly kissing her again.

"Maybe…" She said slyly and then kissed him again, her hand traveling lower, she was just about to touch him when they were both startled by a loud knock on the door.

"Ross! Get your ass out here!" Rocky called and Ross let his head drop, hitting it against the door. Laura covered her mouth to try and not alert Rocky that she was there. "Mom's got dessert out! Your favorite meal of the day."

Ross lifted his head and looked at Laura thoughtfully, "he is right about that."

"I thought you liked breakfast the best because you love pancakes." She said.

"No, that's Austin," He pointed out.

"You're technically Austin," She whispered back.

"Stop smartassing me." He narrowed his eyes again and she giggled, kissing him again. She then gently pushed him off her and lowered herself to the ground. Rocky started knocking again. "I'm coming! Go find Laura!" He called back and Laura had to cover her mouth again. Ross let out a sigh and looked down, "goddammit, how am I going to get rid of this, it's starting to hurt."

Laura grinned and then pushed him, until he was on the bed. She got on top of him and let her hand trail down again. "I could do it for you…" She trailed off, kissing his lips roughly and deeply, before breaking it and looking at him. They were both breathless as they just stared at each other. "But since Rocky's impatient and looking for me, it looks like you're on your own, Blondie." She lightly patted his cheek and he sat up looking at her in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me."

She giggled, "nope." And with that, she got off of him, straightened out her hair and her clothes and then opened the door, walking out of the room and closing it behind her.

Ross, in turn, just rolled over and let out a groan into his pillow.

* * *

"Finally, you're back," Calum said as soon as Ross walked into the dining room again. "Your hair is kinda messed up though."

Ross gave him the finger and Calum just sat back, shook his head and smiled.

"Did you have a really bad stomach bug or something?" Stormie asked him, she walked over to him and touched his head. "You're not warm."

Ross shook his head, "I'm fine." He then took a seat next Rydel and put his head in his hands.

"Tired?" His sister asked him and he looked at her, nodding his head. "Then why are you down here?"

"I didn't want to be rude, we have guests here," Ross answered back.

"Yeah, speaking of guests, where is your guest?" Rocky asked him.

"I don't know, outside, in the bathroom… in Canada, hopefully." He said, trailing his finger along the table top as his mother and Riker started putting plates down on the table.

"What did you just say?" He heard a voice and then groaned, his head falling into his hands as Laura sat down beside him and gave him a look, her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to talk about it," He finally said letting his head fall down on top of his arms.

Vanessa laughed, "what is up with him?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him…" Laura patted his shoulder, semi-affectionately. "He's just sexually frustrated."

"Why?" Ross lifted his head and asked nobody in particular as Ratliff spit out his water all over Rydel who was right across from him. She gasped, and closed her eyes.

"Oh shit, Rydel, I'm so sorry." Ratliff apologized and Ross looked at Laura.

"You see what you've caused?" He asked her.

She shrugged and leaned in close to his ear, "I didn't cause this, you did…" She trailed off and Ross looked at her like she was crazy.

"You know sometimes, I want to like hug the crap out of you and other times I want to strangle you," Ross told her.

"Yes, I know. You told me it was a fantasy of yours." Laura whispered back, thankfully low enough that nobody else heard.

He quickly covered her mouth, but she licked his hand. He shut his eyes, wondering why on earth she was acting the way she was and then opened them to see Rocky and Riker were looking at him strangely.

"This is how we uh…" Ross trailed off as Laura mumbled something unintelligible. He took his hand off her mouth, "What?"

"We apologize…and shut each other up." Laura said, glaring at him.

"Alright! I think this has been awkward enough, let's just eat some dessert, yeah?" Rocky suggested, his tone hopeful.

"Yes, please." Rydel agreed, still wiping water off her face. "No water for Ratliff though."

"I won't spit on you again, promise." Ratliff assured her.

"Uh huh." Rydel responded.

It was an awkward twenty minutes after that as everyone ate their dessert (Ross' favorite, his mother's famous apple pie) in silence.

Until Ross decided it was his turn to tease Laura.

So, he put his hand on her knee and then allowed his hands to trail upwards, until his fingers were tapping her on the right spot, on the outside of the jean shorts she was wearing. He pressed down a bit harder and her body jerked like she had a spasm and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply for a few seconds.

"You okay there, Laura?"

She opened her eyes to see that Raini had spoken to her. She glared at Ross and then smiled sweetly at one of her very close friends.

"Just perfect." She said and then her hand went to Ross', squeezing it hard, until he moved his hand and just smirked at her.

Oh, yeah, Ross thought. Laura was so going to get it now.

* * *

The thing Ross didn't count on when he was trying to get back at Laura was that she would be a step ahead of him. Always. That little sneaky shit.

It was two days after the dinner at Ross' house and it had been a long day at work with rehearsals and a run through all in one day. Ross was pretty exhausted and he thought Laura was as well, but as soon as she had sat her ass in the passenger seat of the car, she had attacked his face like she was a hungry lion. He'd always figured she was like a cat. A sexy, cute, adorably attractive cat.

Wow, he was officially so horny he wasn't making any sense.

"Laura," He muttered against her lips, pulling away to speak, but she kept kissing him, "what has gotten into you?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you all day," Laura said in between kissing and taking his jacket off. She was pretty skilled that way. "Stop talking and keep kissing."

"You are so demanding." Ross teased her and then pulled her closer, kissing her deeply and causing her to moan. He did it again and she moaned louder. He felt himself already reacting to that.

She finally managed to get the jacket off, which took some struggle because for some reason Ross insisted on wearing jackets that not only belonged to his sister, but were also two sizes to small, and threw into the backseat.

"Tell me again why you wear Rydel's clothes?"

"Because she's got a good sense of style, besides, some of it is mine anyways."

"That jacket wasn't yours."

"It was two months ago," He shrugged as he lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. "Besides, why are we talking about that? I thought you said no more talking and much more kissing."

"Yeah, and you're kinda ruining that." Laura muttered, kissing him again.

"You started it." He mumbled back and then pushed against her enough that she had fallen back on her seat and was staring at him, her hair messy, her lipstick smeared everywhere. It was a good look for her, Ross decided.

"What the hell, Ross?" Laura whined.

"Take it easy, I was going to suggest we move it to the backseat," He answered, rolling his eyes as he got out of his seat and climbed to the back. Laura did the same, Ross grabbing her hands and pulling her on top of him. As soon as their bodies collided, she pressed her lips against his and then moaned loudly when his hand immediately touched her chest and squeezed it.

"Ohhhhkay." Laura breathed out, "do that again." He did and she moaned again, feeling him twitch underneath her. Her head fell against his shoulder and he let his hand wander lower. Low enough that he was able to get underneath her skirt and her underwear in a span of about six magical seconds. He touched her and she moaned again. "I swear, if you stop, I will-" She didn't finish her sentence since he pushed against her harder.

"Stop talking." Ross muttered and then with his other hand, he pushed her onto her back, entering two fingers into her. Her head flew back and he hovered above her, leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers.

"You want a turn, don't tell me what to do." She muttered back, biting down on his lower lip, which caused him to groan.

He was going to say it, but knowing her, she wasn't going to give him a turn. He decided to keep quiet about it in case she decided to change her mind and not go through with it. After another minute, she threw her head back again and then finally exploded all over his fingers. She let out a loud moan and Ross grinned.

"I'm awesome." He said and she finally calmed down, catching her breath, she leaned on her elbows and looked at him. He couldn't deny she looked really sexy and bite his bottom lip to keep from attacking her.

Then, before he could even blink, she had attacked him, causing him to fall on his back on the seat and looked up at her.

"I'm about to be more awesome than you," She told him as she leaned in and whispered in his ear. His hands went to her waist, and she just grinned as she kissed him and then broke it. "Why do guys have to wear belts and so much shit during the day? Like, is it necessary?" She kept muttering as she unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned his pants, zipping down the zipper.

"Hey." Ross said, his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him wondering why he was stopping her. "Do you realize that girls and guy can both wear skinny jeans? Like it just blows my mind that you and I can both wear the same size pants and not get shit for it."

She looked at him like he was insane, "and you interrupted me for that?"

"Don't let it stop you," He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You're lucky I'm super in the moment right now," She told him, roughly kissing him before she finally wrapped her hand around him and started to move her hand. Ross leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he immediately felt himself grow harder under her hand.

She moved her hand faster and while she did, she leaned over again, pressing her lips against his, kissing him deeply and hard. He moaned against her mouth and it caused a shiver to spread up and down her entire body.

Then it happened.

He was just about to finish when she grinned against his lips, bit down on his bottom lip and then a loud ringing noise caused him to jump and let out a pretty girly scream.

"Look like you're not so different from Austin after all," She teased and then Ross gave her a look before speaking.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Language, Mister." She chastised. "To answer your question, it was my phone and… my mom's calling me, so shh!" She put her hand over his mouth and then answered it. "Hey mom!" She said, her tone cheery. "Yeah, I'm with Ross, we're… just hanging out."

"Oh is that all you're doing?" Ross asked and she shushed him again.

"Uh, yeah. I know, but I thought it was Vanessa's turn. Oh, she is? Fine, then she owes me. Yeah, okay. Fine, fine. I'll be home soon." She sighed, "okay, bye. Love you too." With that, she hung up her phone, flipping it closed, she turned to face Ross who was just looked at her like he hadn't been waiting the entire time for her to finish the phone call.

"I'm just gonna guess here…" He tilted his head, pretending he was thinking. "You have to go home right now, so that means that I'm once again cockblocked."

"What makes you think I'm going to cockblock you?" She was sitting right above him, his member pressing against her center, the only thing separating them was her underwear.

"Because you always do. You're like, 'oh, I'm gonna get all intimate with Ross and then at the last second right when he's about to explode from a million amazingly awesome feels, I'm gonna stop and cause him a ton of pain for all of eternity!" He threw his hands up for emphasis and all it did was make Laura burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing right now?"

Laura continued to laugh, leaning down, she cupped his face in her hands and then pressed her lips against his, "because you're cute, funny, amazing and my favorite person ever." She whispered against his lips and then kissed him again. He responded back, kissing her back gently.

"That still doesn't solve my problem." He told her.

"I promise you, Ross. One day, before we both turn nineteen, I will make you a very, very, happy person." She emphasized her words by moving her body above his and he groaned again. "But right now, I have to go home."

Ross sighed, "fine. But you owe me. It's the third time today you've done that."

"Is it?" She tilted her head innocently.

"Yeah, it's happening so often I'm beginning to think you have these things planned out."

"I don't, but… thanks for that idea."

"Wait…" Ross narrowed his eyes, "what does that mean?"

Laura just laughed and then climbed back to the front seat, fixing her clothes and her hair, before turning back to Ross, "you gonna take me home or am I gonna have to walk?"

Ross rolled his eyes, getting out of car, he sat back in the driver's seat. "Keep it up and you probably will one day."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then laughed, shaking her head. "Your pants are still unbuttoned."

"Yeah, it hurts if I um… apply the wrong kind of pressure."

"You're just a mess, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Ross said, turning the car on. "I'm a total mess."

* * *

Ah, fuck, he was a total mess.

After he had taken Laura home (after an intense make out session that lasted about ten minutes), he was left with his problem and no way to get rid of it before he went home.

He looked for something to cover his problem and then found a script. "Huh, that's ironic," He said to himself and then shrugged, using it as a cover, he quickly got out of his car and ran up to the front door. He put his key in the door and then opened it, sticking his head inside, he looked around, relieved to find that Rocky was the only one in the living room, watching tv. He just really hoped Rocky didn't catch him as he slowly shut the door and then ran like his ass was on fire all the way up the stairs to his room. He threw open the door, only to find Ryland was sitting on the bed. He groaned and let his head hang.

Damn. Crap.

"Hey, Ross, you okay?" Ryland asked and he nodded. Then he realized he was still covering up something so he slowly backed out of the room.

"Gotta pee!" He said and then quickly ran into the bathroom, happy to find that he was the only one inside it and then locked the door. After double checking the shower and closet and everything to make sure he truly was alone, he sighed, sitting down on the toilet as he looked down at his problem. A problem that was currently causing him physical and emotional pain.

He could take care of it himself, he reasoned. Since he had to take a shower anyway, that could work, but really, he'd much rather Laura did it. But because she was being the sneaky little shit she was, she obviously couldn't.

He was more than convinced the world was trying to either kill him or it was just generally against him.

He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket.

'Hey you. How are you?' Of course Laura would ask that.

Oh just fine, he wanted to respond back, but instead texted back, _you're killing me here._

She sent back a smiley winky face.

He wanted to throw his phone against the wall.

Yup, it was official, she was going to kill him.

_I have an idea. Just take a shower, do it yourself and imagine me there doing it for you while you do it._ She texted him a few seconds later.

He felt himself twitch.

Fucking shit.

* * *

"So uh, why were you in the bathroom for three hours?" Rocky asked as soon as he reached the bottom step.

"Why are you spying on me?" Ross asked back and then Rocky grinned.

"Is somebody having girl trouble?"

"Is somebody about to get his ass kicked? In case you didn't know, the answer is yes. You are about to get your ass kicked."

Rocky just grinned. "No need to be so… violent."

"I'm not being violent."

"You're sexually frustrated, I get it bro. It sucks."

Ross wasn't sure at that point whether or not he wanted to punch his brother or the wall. He figured it would be less blood if he punched the wall. Also a lot less injuries.

"How can I possibly be sexually frustrated? I've got a great… girl…ly type friend and I'm… you know hooking up with her and we have a great time and even though she finishes and I don't because for some reason the universe is against me and hates me enough that it just won't ever happen since we keep getting interrupted by either you, mom, her sister, her mother or a damn phone! Did you know that phones are great cockblocks? Yeah they make you look innocent in comparison." Ross kept going on and on and on and Rocky shook his head, putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He stopped his rant and looked up at him.

"Don't you worry baby bro. She'll let you finish soon."

Right, because that didn't sound cryptic at all, Ross thought.

"Unless you're there and please don't ever show up, it probably won't be likely." Ross said as he got out a bottle of water and started to drink it.

"She's a girl, okay? Girls are complicated and make absolutely no sense at all, at times, but what I do know about them is that they will come around… eventually."

"Yes, when I'm old and gray or dead from blue balls." Ross shook his head.

"So what are you gonna do? Torture her until she gives you what you want?"

Ross' eyes lit up, "dude that's not a bad idea."

"Dude, don't even try it." Rocky said, his face going from lit up to unamused.

Damn it.

Damn it all.

* * *

The next morning, the front door opened and Rydel came through it, Laura behind her. They were talking excitedly about something, not that Ross cared since he wasn't paying any attention to it anyway when suddenly it was quiet. Too, too quiet.

He lifted his head up, only to see that Laura was literally in front of him.

"Hi." She smiled innocently.

"Hey." He said and then looked back down at his iPad. She sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just hanging out." He answered back and then soon, Laura's hand went to the iPad. She pushed it to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her legs going to his other side. "What are you doing? My parents are upstairs, not to mention my brothers, Rocky and my sister you were just with."

"She picked me up, nice of her, don't you think?" Laura asked, tilting her head to the side.

He wanted to know what she was trying to do to him.

She just smiled and then pressed her lips against his, tightening her arms around his neck, she pulled him close and then pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

Okay, fine. He could totally play that game with her, if that's what she wanted so badly.

So, he stood up, causing her to fall on to the couch.

"Sorry." He wasn't really sorry. He helped her up and then pulled her with him up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, thankful that Ryland was playing video games with Rocky and Riker and then slammed the door shut, locking it, he pressed her against it and roughly kissed her, his hands on her sides.

"Ooh, I like this side of you," She grinned and then kissed him.

"Little less talking, more kissing." He said and she nodded, then after a few moments, "also, I hope you didn't have any plans for the day."

"You're lucky I don't." She murmured and then kissed him again.

Finally he was going to win.

Or, at least, he could only hope he was going to win.

* * *

_Hehehe ;D tell me what you think. Reviews would be amazingly-awesomly-the shit. Yeah, no idea where that came from. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This gets kinda sweet and cute towards the end. I couldnt really help it. Haha. They're just so cute in general, you know?_

_Enjoy. I don't own anything. _

_Oh and it's very M rated in this chapter. Just a friendly warning._

_Poor, poor Rocky... all I'm saying. _

* * *

He totally didn't win. He had a theory he was never going to win. Like, ever.

Almost as soon as his shirt was off and all she had left was her matching lace boy shorts and bra that made him want to do really dirty things to her, there was a knock on his door and it didn't stop.

"Hey, Ross, mom's looking for you!" Rocky called through the door and he let his head drop onto Laura's shoulder, letting out a loud groan that just made her laugh.

"Fucking Rocky, fucking family, fucking…fuck." Ross muttered as he got off of Laura and started to get redressed. He waited for her to do the same and then unlocked the door to his room. He had told her she didn't have to follow him, but she didn't anyway and then they were both forced to help his mom out with dinner.

Luckily, Laura hadn't tried anything while they ate, but after dinner, she and Rydel decided they wanted to play with the karaoke machine his family bought soon after moving to California and well, Ross was starting to get frustrated again. And the best part was that Laura wasn't even touching him.

Plus, watching her sing a duet that was made for two woman with his sister was kinda.. awkward.

Though he kept his eyes on Laura and he could see Ratliff (who had joined them for dinner) was watching every move Rydel made.

Huh. He thought.

Rydel was singing the first part, getting really into it, while Laura just sat back and watched her, pretending she was the girl Rydel was singing to. Rydel even grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her towards her, to emphasize she was really singing to her.

Then when Laura's part came, she really sang the words, her voice going to notes he didn't think was possible for anyone other than Ariana Grande or Christina Aguilera.

"I hate mess, but I looove you," Laura sang, going down on her knees and taking Rydel's hand, she laughed and then stood up, "what to do with my impromptu baby, so be wise, cause this girl satisfies," she shook her ass and then went down low and Ross had to swallow hard after he felt that twitch, since she had look over at him and smirked. "you got a prize so don't compromise, you're one lucky baby."

He wasn't sure she was singing to his sister anymore.

They continued the song and then at the end, they laughed, hugged and high fived, hugging each other a little too closely, Ross observed.

"Wow that was… something." Ratliff said and Ross agreed, he looked over at Riker and Rocky who's mouths were pretty much dropped open and he knew it wasn't because of the performance their sister just put on.

Fuck, he thought.

He also looked down and then found another reason to say, "fuck."

"So um…" Ross looked up, "who's next?"

Laura laughed at him like he'd just old the funniest joke she'd ever heard in her life. She took his hand and pulled him up and he raised an eyebrow.

"It's our turn." She winked at him. "And we're going to sing a duet."

"Figured." Ross muttered and then smiled sweetly at her when she gave him a look.

She gave him the microphone Rydel had been using and then started the song, smirking at him. He heard it and then looked at her.

"Yes, Ross, we're singing this."

"Really? We're singing High School Musical."

"So its really happening, okay."

"You're soaring, Ross, flying." Rocky joked and he made a mental note to smack him later.

The only thing he wasn't counting on (since it was a Disney song and all) was that Laura was going to turn it a whole new direction. He hadn't known it was possible for High School Musical could be that dirty until he sang the song with Laura.

"Soaring, flying… I really hate this song, there's not a star in heaven we can't reach, ow, Laura!" He glared at her and she just smiled as she sang the next verse.

"You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are…" She kept going, winking at him and making gestures towards him that made him feel the song wasn't as Disney as Disney wanted it to be.

They continued the song, with Laura still doing her suggestive dancing and winking and licking of her lips. Ross wasn't sure if he wanted to throw himself off the nearest bridge he found or out of a moving car the next time he was in one.

By the time it was over, he had grabbed her hand and twirled her so that she was a closer to him. Holding her close and tight he looked down at her (because she was so much shorter than he was) and then leaned in.

Then he heard clapping.

Then he wanted to kill Rocky.

Then Laura moved away laughing and Rydel pulled her to sit on the couch with her.

Goddammit the universe really was against him.

* * *

Making out in the car was probably on his top five places to make out with Laura. Especially if it was in the parking lot of the studio where they worked. That was always a huge bonus in his opinion.

The only thing that sucked was when she stopped it.

Because her phone rang. Every damn time.

But currently he wasn't with her. He had to go home for a band meeting and she had to go home to talk about the next charity event she and her sister were going to attend together.

He was just in the middle of suggesting a song idea to everyone else, when his mother entered the room, her eyes going right to him.

"Uh, looks like you might be in some trouble there, Rossy Shor." Rocky teased and he gave him a look.

"What did I do?" He asked as Ratliff and Rydel exchanged a look.

"Well, you could start by explaining to me why you have girls underwear in your car," His mother told him and he face-palmed while everyone else started laughing.

"Why are you doing this now? In the middle of the meeting?" He asked her.

"It's…well, it's not that important I suppose, but since we started it, we should just finish it." Stormie said and Ross stood up, he wanted to slam his head against the wall (out of embarrassment of course), but chose not to go through with it.

"Fine, just yell at me or whatever." Ross sighed.

"I'm not going to yell at you, I just want to know why you have girls underwear in your car."

"Mom, do you ever think that maybe it's because I have a girl with me in there?"

His mother looked at Rydel, horrified.

"Oh my god! No! Gross, oh wow, I think I just puked a little." Ross gagged, but then he looked at his mother. "I'll give you one guess who the girl is, hint, I work with her and she's always over."

"Maia." His mother said, her tone flat and Ross tried not to let his mouth drop open.

"Really? She has a boyfriend, I wouldn't be messing around with her like that."

"Didn't you write a song about her?"

"Seriously, mom?" Ross groaned. "It's Laura."

His mother smiled, much to his surprise.

If he wasn't already confused a few moments ago, he most definitely was now.

"I know it's Laura. I was just… testing you."

He didn't know how to respond to that, "okay…"

"But why do you have her underwear in your car?" His mother asked him.

He thought back to the day before, when they had been making out. He had basically ripped off her bra and threw it to the backseat. Since, she was just wearing a skirt, she had put on his yellow hoodie, leaving it unzipped so that any passerby's wouldn't see her completely exposed and then to his surprise (while his eyes were closed because she was on top of him), she had taken off her lacy boy shorts and put them in the pocket of his jeans. He didn't find them until a few hours later in the middle of a video game sesh with Ryland. To say that was an awkward moment would be a total understatement.

"Uh, I'd rather not tell you." He finally answered. "Can you just… leave it and I'll return it to her later?"

Not that she'd be missing it or anything, he mentally added.

"Yes, but you do know that any… public displays of affection like that are illegal right?"

He did. So did Laura, but that didn't stop them.

He nodded anyway just to make his mother happy.

"Don't let it happen again." She said after a few moments and he just nodded again and agreed. Then that was it. She was gone, the conversation over.

He turned around. Right, he was in the middle of a band meeting and said band had heard the whole damn conversation.

"So… Laura leaves underwear in your car, that's pretty sweet." Rocky grinned at him.

Ross rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you better not be imagining her in the way I think you are."

"I'm not."

"But I think Riker might be," Rydel added and tilted her head to see that Riker had a dazed look on his face. She moved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Either that or he's high," Rocky cracked and then Riker blinked out of his trance and glared at him.

"I remember that one time my mother found a bra in my car… she pretty much flipped her shit." Ratliff said and everyone looked at him, though, Ross had been paying attention and had noticed Rydel's cheeks turned pink. Huh, interesting, very interesting, he thought. "She was all, 'whomever this girl is, tell her not to leave her underwear in your car!' I just laughed and told her I'd pass on the message. Didn't really stop it from happening again though."

"Did your mom ever find out?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff shook his head, "nah, you just gotta be sneaky about it."

"Can we not talk about Ross' sex life right now?" Riker asked, "we're trying to have a band meeting here."

"Someone's a little cranky cause he's not getting any… or as much as Ross seems to be getting." Rocky blinked, "okay that didn't make sense, never mind."

"Uh, Ross isn't getting much." Ratliff said.

"Uh, Ross is sitting right here," Ross held his hand up. "How do you know that anyway?"

"Laura and I, talk… occasionally about life." Ratliff told him. "She's a good listener."

"Oh yeah, she definitely is," Ross agreed.

Wait.

Since when were Ratliff and Laura best friends, he wondered.

He decided that he didn't really care enough to ask, so instead he just focused on the rest of the meeting, the embarrassing conversation with his mother long forgotten.

For now, anyways.

* * *

The first time Laura had suggested they take a shower together, he had spit out his drink. Luckily he had been drinking water and it wasn't all over her, but it was still a shock to him.

He had looked at her in surprise and she just smirked, she wrapped one of her curls around her finger and then pulled on it, biting down on her lip. He knew she was up to something whenever she did that (because it usually meant she wasn't as innocent as she let on).

"Is that a yes?" She had asked him, scooting closer to him on the couch, she leaned in and then cupped his face in her hand. "Or a no?" She looked down at his lips and instead of answering with words (he really couldn't speak as he was still in shock) he pressed his lips against her, kissing her roughly and passionately. She grinned and then broke the kiss, not bothering to kiss him back. He glared at her. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"That was more like a hell yes," Oh look at that, his ability to speak and form words had come back.

He looked over at the bathroom in the dressing room, thanking god and Walt Disney himself for the fact that they had included showers in each of the dressing rooms so that he and anyone else who wanted to could take showers if they wanted to.

"So… want to right now?" She asked him.

His head snapped to hers so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash from it.

"Don't look so surprised, we don't have to shoot anything anymore and… I don't want to go home yet."

"We're not the only ones here," He managed to say. "My brother is chilling in Calum's dressing room. He could come and-" She shut him up by kissing him.

"Then we'd better hurry." She winked at him and then stood up. She held his hand in hers and pulled him up with her and then led the way to the bathroom. She shut the door and let go of his hand, turning the shower on, she turned to him and smiled. She then put her hand behind her so that she could unzip her dress and did so slowly, letting it fall to the ground and pool at her feet. She stepped out of it and then took off her high shoes. Ross just watched her the whole time, almost mesmerized by everything she was doing. She softly pressed her lips against his and then held the hem of the thin shirt he was wearing, she pulled it over his head and dropped it to the ground. He then blinked as if coming back to reality and grabbed her shoulders, spinning them around he pushed her against the door and kissed her, roughly as he then trapped her so she couldn't go anywhere. She moaned against his lips and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him back just as roughly and then pushed her body against his, moaning at the contact she felt when she did it.

It was starting to become hot and stuffy in the bathroom from the heat. Between them and the shower.

He ripped his lips from hers, breathed for about a second and then continued to kiss her again, his hands going behind her, he unstrapped her bra and pulled it off, pressing his chest against hers, they both moaned at the contact from that and took a few moments to catch their breath.

"Your pants are still on," Laura told him. "Take them off."

So demanding, he thought, but smirked at her and then unbuttoned his jeans, he took them off along with his shoes and stood in front of her.

She leaned up to his ear, "I meant take off _everything_." She said it breathily and it made him twitch and his eyes shut and damn, he couldn't think straight anymore.

"Only if you do too," He told her, pointedly looking down at the only thing left on her.

She shrugged as if it was no big deal and then took them off holding it up in the air, she smirked at him and then let it drop at their feet. "Your turn."

Fuck, if he took off his boxers then that would mean there wouldn't be anything standing in their way anymore. Not that it would be the first time doing it together, but it would be the first time in the shower, on the set of their show. He felt pretty excited about that.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he took off his boxers and then let it drop to his feet. Then it took literally a second, one second, for her to literally pounce on him. He caught her, his hands on her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist and then walked all the way to the shower. As soon as he stepped inside and the water hit them, she gasped and he took that moment to push her against the wall. She gasped again, the angle the water was hitting her causing him to groan.

She put one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply as he kissed her back, at first it was slow and gentle, but then it started to build and then they were touching each other in places that would make Austin and Ally blush.

"Are you gonna help me finish this time?" He asked her, "or are you going to blow me off at the last second?"

She gave him a look, "I didn't mean to do it the last two times, that was my phone's fault and my mom's. I think once was your brother's fault too if I'm not mistaken." She gasped when he started to kiss her neck, pressing his body fully against hers.

"Speaking of my brother, we probably have about five minutes before he comes in here looking for me." Ross said, pulling back to look at her. "Maybe less."

"Who cares?" She breathed deeply, "if he comes in here and sees us then that's his damn problem. He can get scarred for life or eternity, I don't care. We're not stopping." She looked right at him and he felt himself twitch again. She moaned that time because she had felt it against her leg.

Ross, in that moment, was really thinking that she wasn't so much like that sweet innocent girl she portrayed on tv. Or, the sweet innocent girl he had met three years ago.

So, with her words in his mind, he positioned himself at her entrance and was inside of her in less than five seconds. She moaned loudly and her nails pressed into his back. He didn't care about that though. Her forehead went to his shoulder and he continued to move in and out of her, roughly, panting in her ear as he started going faster and harder.

They both heard the knock, but ignored it.

They also heard the door open, but again, ignored it.

"Oh my god, what the-fuck why me!" They heard and then Ross turned his head to see Rocky was standing there, shocked, but he quickly blinked and then shut the door. After that they heard the sound of loud knocking and Ross groaned, stopping his movements.

"Why did you stop?" Laura whined.

"If Rocky opened the door and saw us, then closed it and then knocked again, that would most likely be my dad." He answered, looking down to see where they were joined. Fuck he didn't want to stop.

"So we have to stop?" She asked him and he nodded, then suddenly he got an idea. "Goddammit." She muttered.

He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly and deeply and then broke it. He just smirked and pulled out of her, then he helped her stand on the ground and then he softly kissed her again, before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his body.

"Don't worry, Laura." He said, "when we get together again, it'll be twice as intense and fifty times better." He then winked at her and she looked at him. He couldn't read what the expression on her face was, but she just walked right up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him deeply.

"Just remember that when we go out there and face your father and your brother." She told him and then winked at him.

Fuck it all, she had caught on to what he was doing and had won. Again.

Damn it.

* * *

He and Laura had gotten dressed, pretty fast, and then walked out of the bathroom to face Rocky and his father. Rocky was no where to be found and his father just looked at them. Ross shrugged and walked passed him to sit on the couch. He casually picked up his guitar and started to strum it as Laura sat down beside him.

"Ross, we are going to have a talk later, Laura, it's nice to see you." Mark gave them both a nod and then walked out of the room.

Instead of feeling embarrassed, Ross and Laura just looked at each other and smiled.

"We made your father feel awkward, that's a first." Laura said and he nodded.

"Yeah, why don't we feel awkward?" He asked her.

"Because it was their fault for walking in on us." She stated simply, she leaned back, her legs in front of her as she looked up at him. He put the guitar down and then looked at her.

"You know, you're really different from the girl I met three years ago." He said and she shrugged.

"People change."

"Not you, you're… like, super, sweet, dorky Laura when we're in front of the cameras or filming, then once they're off, you're sexy, bold, mischievous Laura who drives me totally insane, in a good way." He leaned back on the couch and put his arm around her, holding her close. "I like this side of you though, you're not embarrassed about anything."

"Neither are you. You never were." She looked up at him, "looks like you've rubbed off on me."

"Guess so. And I can't decide if that's a good or a band thing."

She giggled, "it's a good thing, trust me. It's my life and it's what I want, so…" She trailed off for a moment, "I want you and that's good enough for me."

He smiled at her and then faced forward again, "did you ever think three years ago that we would be here?"

"I think," She began, cuddling closer to him, "that even if we didn't know it then, we were always meant to be."

"Yeah," He agreed, "we're meant to be."

She reached up and softly kissed him. He kissed her back gently and then they decided to just spend the next few minutes cuddling, comfortable and happy just being together.

* * *

"So you're not officially together yet, but you basically said you love each other?" Rydel asked Ross as he took out two glasses and poured himself and his sister some apple juice (his and Laura's shared all time favorite drink in the universe).

"We just said we were always meant to be. I don't think that means we love each other." Ross told her.

"Well, do you love her?" Rydel asked him as he took a sip of his drink. He paused midway and lowered his drink to the counter to look at her. He had thought of it, sure, but no one had directly asked him the question like his sister just did.

He was starting to feel like he was Austin and his sister was Dez, who was trying to him to admit his feelings for his favorite girl.

Oh wait, it was exactly the same damn thing.

And he realized that it was the exact same as it had always been.

He did love Laura. A lot, probably more than he should. But he was scared to admit that.

To her anyway.

"Yes." He answered and Rydel grinned. He didn't know what that meant, but if one three letter word made her happy well, then alrighty.

Then before he could talk to her more, she had left the kitchen, literally, in a blink of an eye.

* * *

For once, they weren't in a car, on set, in the shower (though that had been a first for the both of them) or anywhere random. They were just lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in silence, just being together for once and not trying to swallow each other.

He had been in rehearsals all day with his band, playing the songs he was pretty sure he could do in his sleep (even if he forgot the lyrics at times) and was pretty exhausted. Laura had been at a charity event all day, so she was exhausted as well, but she had surprised him by showing up on his front step an hour before, saying that she just wanted to be with him and that it hadn't meant they had to do anything, just that she just wanted to be there with him.

He, of course, had agreed, because what was better than cuddling with Laura? Absolutely nothing. Except maybe one thing, but he wasn't going to let his hormones take over on that one. Even if the outfit she was wearing was very… well, it gave him images, not that he was going to tell her that or anything since they were just supposed to be cuddling.

His tv wasn't even on and it really felt like it was just them, together. Alone.

He always enjoyed the moments like this, where it was just them. And they could just be them without the sex or anything or anybody else. To be honest, it was his favorite part of their... relationship.

He was a romantic and a massively huge cuddler. He wouldnt deny that. Not ever.

And he knew Laura loved it just the same amount if not more, than he did.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her after a few more moment of silence.

"How good you smell right now," She answered back and he laughed. She breathed in deeply and then smiled up at him. "Seriously, what is that cologne? It's my favorite."

"It makes you happy, doesn't it?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Super happy."

He made a mental note of that.

She had her head on his chest again so he put his hand in her hair and started playing with it.

"What is it with you and my hair?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Can't a guy like playing with his girl's hair?" He asked her, "besides its always so soft and fun to play with."

"You know, every time there's a picture online and you're playing with my hair, our fans shit themselves because it makes them so happy?" She asked and he nodded.

"I've seen it."

She smiled, "so funny, so cute, so awesome."

He wasn't sure if he was talking about him or their fans, so he just decided she meant both.

But then she rolled over on top of him and looked at him.

"Hey."

She smiled, "Hey." And then she kissed him and he kissed her back and the were back to not only fighting for dominance, but for that release t(he)y so desperately needed.

Only he didn't get it. Ryland came home and they had to go back to cuddling because really, he had traumatized one brother already, no need to traumatize another one as well.

* * *

They were back to just making out in his car again.

Only this time, they were a few miles from his house and parked in her driveway. Her parents and sister weren't home and the fact that they were in front of the neighbors and not in her room or anything was also a plus. At least in his mind.

Her shirt was off her shoulder, her hair messed up, her lipstick smeared and her eyes darkened. She had on short shorts and heels and fuck it made him so damn happy to see her like that.

He was pretty sure he was super hard now.

Though, he noticed that she kept checking the time on the radio. Probably to make sure her family didn't catch them in the act, so he was okay with it.

She moaned against his mouth when his hands went up her shirt and cupped her in the chest area. He squeezed her and 'that' caused her to moan his name, breathily, in his ear.

"I felt that…" She managed to say, her eyes closed, her hand went to where she was sitting on his lap. She pushed her fingers against herself and he had to close his eyes and catch his breath. "Today might be your lucky day." She whispered in his ear and he looked at her.

"You better not be messing with me, Marano."

She smirked, "it's not me anymore. I want this just as much as you do." And then while his hand was still up her shirt, she moved her body up a bit so that she could unbutton her shorts and pull them down enough that he was able to go inside of her. While she was still up, she managed to unbutton his pants and he lifted himself a bit so that she could pull them down enough that he wasn't so restrained. His hands went from her chest to her back and he groaned as she lowered herself onto him, until she was completely sitting on him.

"Don't. Move. Yet." He managed to say as his head went to her shoulder and he breathed in deeply for a few moments.

Then he realized something.

"You know we're-"

"Yes."

"And it's in front of your-"

"Yes."

"Then why are you-"

"Because I'm horny and you're here, so stop talking and start… moving." She responded, as she started to move her body above him.

"Ohhh, shit." He groaned and then started to meet her movements. Her hands were on his shoulders and every time she moved her body he hit a new spot and it just made her feel sosofuckingdamngood.

Her head fell onto his shoulder as his head went back to resting on the headrest behind him and she moaned his name every time he entered her.

He wondered when an innocent make out session turned into a sex session. But he didn't really care that much.

Honest.

Their panting became heavier and then Laura felt the familiar coil in her stomach that told her she was going to explode.

"Ross, I'm-I'm almost-" He cut her off, by nudging his shoulder so that she lifted her head and then pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her slowly, but then deepened it, her hand going to the back of his had as she pushed his lips against hers harder. He bit down on her lip and she moaned loudly, his name resonating throughout the entire car as he twitched and she finally let go. He let her finish completely, waiting for her to calm down. "Holy-that was so intense and-what the hell, Ross?" She playfully smacked him and he just laughed.

Her whole body was tingling and all she wanted was more, more more.

"I'm just that awesome," He said, shrugging and then he put his hands on her waist and started to move again. She closed her eyes, slowly moving with him, when she suddenly remembered something and opened her eyes to look at the clock.

"Oh shit!" She said and Ross looked at her. "My parents are going to be home any minute!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Cockblocked by her parents. Fucking awesome.

She got off of him, quickly fixing her shorts, while he quickly (and painfully) zipped up his pants and sat there. He then looked in the rearview mirror just in time to see her parents pull up in the spot next to them, while he quickly fixed his hair, Laura way ahead of him.

"Hey you two," Ellen greeted them as soon as Ross rolled down the window.

"Hey," Ross said.

"Hi, mom." Laura waved at her.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Uh, nothing, he was just dropping me off at home. I have… homework." Laura said and Ellen nodded.

"Will you be staying for dinner, Ross?"

Ross looked at Laura. She gave him a nod and then he smiled and turned back to her mother, "I'd love to."

"Great, we'll see you both inside." Ellen waved at them and with that, followed her husband into the house.

Ross then realized he had a problem and being that (thankfully) Ellen hadn't noticed anything and neither did Laura's father, he couldn't exactly hide it without them seeing it.

"So um, what should I do about this?" Ross broke the silence.

"Don't worry." Laura smirked at him, she put her hand right on top of his "problem" and squeezed it. He felt himself react to that and looked at her. "I'll take care of it.. later." Then she winked at him and opened the door.

"Wait, Laura!" Ross called, "don't leave me here!"

She just laughed and continued on all the way to the house. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, thought of dead puppies, his grandmother in a bikini, anything to help make get his mind off pounding Laura into the next wall or door he saw and soon was able to get out the car. Though, he was still hard and it was still noticeable. So, he picked up the closest thing he saw (which was ironically another script) and put it in front of him as he followed Laura into the house.

"Hey, Ross!" Damiano greeted him as soon as he walked in. Shit.

"Hey, Mr. Marano, how's it going?" He asked, looking at Laura helplessly who was too busy trying to hide her smile.

"Great, great, and how are you? Your family? The band?"

"We're all… fantastic."

If this wasn't the most awkward situation to be in, he didn't know what was.

Well, maybe Rocky walking in and him and Laura having sex probably won over this moment right now, but still. It was just… awkward.

He shifted slightly and Damiano looked down, "I see you have the next script, what's it about? Can I see?"

He couldn't turn down Laura's father. That would be impolite. But then, he couldn't show him what was underneath the script because then he'd probably get murdured.

He was praying Laura saved him and soon.

"No, dad it's last week's." Laura finally spoke up, she grabbed Ross' wrist. "I have the new one, I'll show it to you later. Come on Ross, I have to go upstairs, do some homework and then we should probably run lines together or something." She winked at him and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Saved. By Laura. Thank you, Laura.

"Alright, well, dinner should be ready in the next couple hours," Damiano told her and she nodded.

"Great, thanks daddy!" With that, she and Ross all but walked up the stairs to her room. She closed the door and leaned against it, laughing as soon as it closed and looked at Ross, who just carelessly threw his script to the side and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm never going to win am I?" He asked her and she stopped laughing, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Nope, probably not."

"Yeah, didn't think so." Ross sighed, looking down and Laura felt a little bit bad for him. She walked up to him and leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"But you never know, you could win someday." She winked at him and instantly, he felt so much better.

* * *

"I could totally do this in my sleep. In fact, I think I have."

"I doubt you could, remember when we were in math together? You were struggling with it."

"Laura, it's not that hard, see? x equals five and y equals eight."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm a math genius. And so are you, you know this."

Laura sighed, dropping her head in her hands as Ross just comfortingly rubbed her back. They were both lying on their stomachs on her bed, side by side, as Laura worked on her math homework and Ross went over his lines for shooting the next day.

"Maybe I'm just too…"

"Distracted?"

"No."

"Horny?"

She glared at him, "really?"

He smiled, "tired?"

She nodded and pouted adorably, leaning her head on his shoulder. He softly kissed the side of her head and then ran his fingers through her hair, playing with the curls. She closed her eyes and then just took a deep breath, opening them she looked at him.

"What?" He gently asked.

"How do you always know what I'm feeling?" She asked him, tilting her head in curiosity.

"How do you always know what I need?" He shot back and she smiled.

"We just… know each other really well, I guess." Laura said, nudging her nose against his cheek, he smiled.

"Guess so." He looked down at his script. "Kinda like how they do too." He said referring to the characters they portrayed.

"The only difference between them and us is that we take care of our needs… for the most part. They're still trying to figure it out." Laura responded.

"Yeah, but I think Austin will admit his feelings for her soon."

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Austin is me," Ross pointed to himself. "I'm pretty smooth and cool and I know I rub off on him."

"Right, if you say so." She responded flatly and then laughed at the unamused look on Ross' face.

"Trust me," Ross said, looking at her. "Austin will tell Ally how he really and truly feels about her soon."

And so will Ross, he mentally added to himself.

"And Ally will say them right back." She closed her eyes again, smiling as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"And they will live happily ever after." Ross teased and Laura laughed. "But for right now…" He said and Laura opened her eyes to look at him. "Ross really likes Laura and wants to kiss her so badly."

"Well, then Ross should kiss Laura because Laura feels the same way." Laura answered back and then he leaned in and gently kissed her.

The best part about that conversation, Ross decided, was that it was a hundred percent real and not at all scripted.

Though he still had to tell her how he felt, but that would come eventually. The time just had to be right.

They continued to kiss for a few more moments, when Ross broke it. Laura pouted.

"Don't you have math homework to finish?" He asked her and she grinned, pushing her homework to the side so that it fell in a mess on the floor, she flipped onto her back, pulling him on top of her.

"What homework?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then she kissed him.

* * *

Dinner with her parents went really well. Vanessa was at work late, so he didn't get to see her, but overall, the food was amazing, he and Laura didn't try anything in front of them and the conversation in between them just flowed so naturally.

He had thanked them for dinner and dessert, just as he looked at the time and saw that it was late and that he had to get home.

Laura was walking him out, when she shut the door behind her and stood in front of him. Ross had stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close and she hugged him back.

Then he pulled away slightly and looked up at the stars. She did the same thing, curious about what he was looking at and then he looked back down.

"I saw a plane."

She smiled, he was so damn cute.

"I did too."

He softly kissed her, she kissed him back and then he broke it, slowly breaking away from her, as intimate as the kiss was, he had to get home before his parents sent out a swat team to find him.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you mañana," She answered back in Spanish and laughed at the look on his face.

"You can speak Spanish?"

"Not totally, but I'm learning." She winked at him, "text me later?"

"Always." He responded back and then turned to walk to this car. Laura's hand was on the door, when she thought of something. She turned around.

"Hey you," She called and he turned around. "You're the best."

He smiled, "You're the best." And then he winked at her and she blew him a kiss and he got in his car and she went inside the house, feeling happy and carefree.

Truly, the two best feelings in the world.

* * *

_So yeah, Ross will win soon. I hope. _

_Review, tell me what you think about his situation. Be honest, haha._

_Like I said, this is based on an experience of my friends, but also on an experience I had with my boyfriend not too long ago. I won't say more than that... unless you really want to know, then message me. Haha. Okay, bye xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_Enjoy. _

_This chapter is one of my favorites. _

* * *

He was, for once, home alone.

Rydel was with Ratliff on a "friend date" to see the new superhero movie or whatever.

Rocky (who was still avoiding him as much as possible) was with Riker and Ryland at some small concert thing at some club he didn't remember the name of.

And his parents were out for the night as well.

So, he was pretty much alone.

Alone and bored out of his damn mind.

He played with his phone, hitting it against his hand as he laid on his bed, face up, staring at the really plain, boring ceiling.

He just wanted something, anything to do.

Laura was out since she was having a girl's night with her sister.

Raini was most likely at an event with her brother.

Maia was with her boyfriend and her new puppy (who he thought was totally cute and was jealous of Maia for having her since he wanted a dog so badly, but since he was always touring and traveling and never home, it made sense that his parents said no).

And he realized he could call a bunch of other people like Grace, John, Debby or whomever, but they all had lives too.

So that pretty much left Calum.

He lifted his phone to his face and unlocked it, going to the texts, he sent Calum a message and he quickly responded that he was free and was pretty much on the same boat he was. Ross invited him to come over and chill in the pool, so he responded that he'd be there in twenty minutes.

Calum wasn't lying. He was there in twenty minutes. It made Ross think of a pizza delivery service and how they promise to have the pizza there in thirty minutes or it's free.

Oh great, he was turning into Laura and making jokes up in his mind. He figured she'd probably enjoy that one.

"So, what's up bro? Why so bored?" Calum asked him as they walked from the foyer to the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"Everyone's busy with something." Ross shrugged, "surprised you weren't."

"Me? I'm surprised you had downtime. You're always rehearsing, flying to shows, coming back to film our show, with Laura…. doing whatever it is you two do…ya know." Calum responded and Ross let out a big sigh. "Uh, don't tell me you're having lady troubles."

"Why does everyone always assume that?" He wondered aloud. "No, it's not that. I mean… Laura and I, we're great, amazing even. You know, we get each other really well."

"But she sucks in bed?" Calum asked, with a raise of his eyebrow.

"What? No. We just keep getting interrupted. I've had sex with her before, I mean, we lost our virginity to each other, she's amazing trust me. I just… keep getting frustrated because I don't ever finish and she does, sometimes. But sometimes it's because she's being a sneaky little shit about it. Other times, it's because we get interrupted and then I have to finish by myself."

"Do you really do that?" Calum asked him.

"I did once, Laura told me to pretend she was there. It worked. Had a million and one questions to answer after that from Rocky, but yeah." He shrugged.

"Dude, it's natural, don't feel embarrassed about it."

"Who said I was embarrassed?" Ross asked him and Calum looked away.

"Anyway, so… what's this really about then?" Calum asked, "if you and Laura are cool, why did you sigh like that after I said her name?"

"Because we're not officially together yet and I don't know how to ask her or tell her that I-" He stopped mid-sentence, pausing. "I just feel like with all the making out and hooking up that we do, it should mean something you know? And she means a lot to me and… I don't want to lose her and I just want us to be officially official. Like, together together and not half-assed."

"You know what it sounds like to me?" Calum asked him and he looked at him, shrugging. "Sounds to me like you love her."

"I think I do, I'm just not sure."

"Does she make your heart beat a mile a minute, do you always think about her and think about your future with her?"

"What are you always in my head or something?"

"Like a conscious?"

He nodded.

'No, but answer the questions."

Ross nodded, "yeah, she makes my heart beat a mile a minute, she's always on my mind and I do think about a future with her."

"That fact that you answered all those questions and remembered what I asked tells me you do love her."

"Yeah, I…love Laura." Ross smiled, "cool."

"All you have to do is tell her." Calum said and Ross nodded.

"I'm not gonna be predictable about it though. It has to be unpredictable, you know, something she wouldn't expect."

Calum nodded agreeing with him and then Ross' face lit up. "Either you really want ice cream, or you got an idea."

"Well, yeah, that, but yes. I just got the perfect idea. I'm going to tell Laura I love her."

* * *

He had told Calum his idea and Calum thought it was the best love story he'd ever heard (which made him think of Dez more than ever in that moment). Better than Romeo and Juliet, but Ross had looked at him like he was insane when he said that. To Ross, there was no better love story than Romeo and Juliet's.

It had taken a few days, but Ross got the plan going soon enough. Since he had rehearsals with the band right after being on set, he didn't get to spend as much time with Laura as he wanted to.

But he finally got a day off and had somehow gotten his entire family to leave for the day. Since he told them what he was doing (and they were all aware how sexually active he and Laura were), they agreed to it. Though, Rydel was just going to spend her day and night with Ratliff, which raised a lot of questions, but she just smiled and didn't answer any.

Ross had made a mental note to talk to her later on.

Vanessa had dropped her off just as his family was leaving. She said her hellos and goodbyes and then, they were all alone in the house.

"How long are they going to be gone for?" She asked him.

"I don't know, until tonight." He shrugged and Laura nodded, she walked passed him into the living room. "But at least I know we won't get cockblocked. That last time was… awkward and embarrassing."

"So was seeing Rocky earlier. He's still scarred, isn't he?" She asked and Ross nodded.

"He'll get over it soon, don't worry about him." He waved off her concern and then sat down on the couch, but then he quickly jumped up.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked him.

"I just… feel so much energy, you know? I want to… do something active."

"Sex?"

He shook his head, "swim."

"I didn't bring my suit."

"So… swim in your underwear, not like I haven't seen it before." She smacked his arm and he held his arm, "ow! Laura!"

She smiled, "today just might be your lucky day, Ross." Her fingers trailed off his shoulder as she walked passed him and he swallowed hard.

Today better be his fucking day, he's been waiting for it long enough, that was for damn sure.

It didn't even cross his mind that he had a sister and that he could have just given Laura one of her suits. That was how… distracted he was.

Taking a deep breath, he followed her outside to the pool, where he found she was ready to go. He raised his eyebrows once he saw she was completely naked.

"Thought you were just going to go in your underwear." He said.

She shrugged, "I thought it'd be more interesting this way." She winked and Ross smiled at her. She then walked right up to him and looked up at him. "Plus, we can actually skinny dip. I've always wanted to do that."

"Oh-kay." He said, managing to speak after a few moments. "Okay, skinny dipping it is." He quickly took off his clothes, and then without warning, he ran and jumped into the pool. Laura laughed and then took the nice route, slowly getting inside the warm water and sitting down on one of the steps.

"This is so different." She said, "it's like a big bathtub."

"I used to think like that when I was a child." Ross admitted. "Riker had me convinced it was one."

Laura laughed, "I could so see that, you know?" She looked at him and then moved forward, towards him. He stopped swimming and then stood in his spot, catching her as soon as she swam up to him. Holding onto her arms, he moved backwards, taking her with him.

After a while longer of just being in the pool and laughing and giggling (on mostly Laura's part), they got out of the pool and then Ross gave her something more comfortable to wear while they sat in the living room and watched a movie.

"You know…" Laura said as she pulled his shirt over her head. "I've been here a total of about an hour, we were both naked in the pool and yet you haven't kissed me yet. That has to be some kind of record."

Ross shrugged, "since I keep getting cockblocked, maybe I just don't want to kiss you."

She stuck her tongue out and they both laughed.

"Nah, you're up to something." She said, smirking at him.

"I'm not up to anything." Ross shrugged.

"Yeah you are. Your family is conveniently out for the day-"

"They were a few days ago and I didn't call you to come over, I called Calum."

"-and usually you kiss me the millisecond you see me. I know you're up to something and I'm going to find out what it is." She smiled like she won something and Ross just shook his head.

"You're way off."

"And you're predictable."

"No, I'm not." He defended as he walked across the room to put something in his hair.

"Kinda like how I know you're going to kiss me when you pick me up at home or as soon as you see me on set, or when I open the door to my house, whatever. As soon as you see me, you kiss me. Always."

"Not always."

"Well, in the past year, I'd say so."

He sighed and turned to face her. Then he put both his hands on either side of her, trapping her on the bed. He leaned in closer, "if I was up to something, trust me, you'd know." Ross told her and then smiled.

"You're going to kiss me now. And just because I said it, you're not going to."

"No that won't be why I'm not going to kiss you." He said, and shrugged. He pushed himself away from her and then took her hand in his. "Let's go watch that movie."

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Ross was staring to realize why Laura was so antsy. He hadn't kissed her and it had been almost four hours.

She was doing pretty well with holding back, but he could see she was going to break soon.

He wondered if they ever made a bet if whether or not they could go a week without touching the other, if they could do it.

Probably not, since Laura couldn't even last four hours.

He was right about her breaking soon.

Another ten minutes passed and she swung her leg over Ross', straddling him, her hands going to his hair.

"I can't wait any longer." She whispered, "I don't know why you haven't kissed me or what you're up to, but I really can't wait any longer." He nodded and then she pressed her lips against his, him starting the pace at slow and gentle. He then pinched her sides and she gasped, which in turn allowed him to kiss her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers and they kept it at that pace, making out furiously, trying to see who would win the battle.

He really hoped it was his turn to win that night, in more ways than what she had in mind.

His stomach grumbled and he broke the intense kiss, though Laura wouldn't let him stop kissing her as she kept pressing her lips against his over and over.

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"But I want actual food, I'll probably pass out if we have sex."

"Seriously Ross," She mumbled against his lips and then sucked on his bottom lip. He groaned and she grinned.

"Seriously, I promise, after I-we- eat, we can have all the makeout sessions and sex you want."

"You know when you say it like that, it just makes me want you more." She told him, her fingers nails lightly scratching his now exposed chest. She leaned in and kissed him again.

Fuck it was getting harder and harder to resist her.

"No teasing today, okay? Promise me." He told her and she nodded.

"The only way you won't get to finish is if the house burns down or someone dies." She promised him. Then she got an idea and got her phone that was sitting on the coffee table. She sent a quick text to her sister, and then she held it in front of Ross. Pressing the red button until it turned off. Then, she just threw it behind her on the couch and smiled at him, handing him his phone.

He smiled back at her and then completely shut the phone off, throwing it with her phone.

"Goodbye world," He said.

"Goodbye, world." She repeated and then pounced on him, causing him to fall on his back. "There's nothing stopping us now."

His stomach grumbled loudly.

"Except for maybe that," He said, embarrassed and she let out a sigh. He sat up and then kissed her softly. "Food first, sex after. Pinky promise." He held out his finger and she laughed at his childishness, linking their fingers together, then she kissed him.

"Kissing you seems more like the appropriate way to seal a deal." She said and he agreed, his hands going to her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, since she literally had the weight equal to a feather, he carried her over the kitchen, sitting her ass down on the counter and then let her go to get some food to make a sandwich.

He got out what he needed to make two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and looked at both of the condiments, smiling to himself as he thought about how he and Laura went perfectly together, like peanut butter and jelly.

Yeah, he was cheesy and proud of it.

He then looked up and saw that Laura had turned to face him, her feet on the countertop as she leaned one cheek on her knee, her hair falling to the side as she just wiggled her toes and giggled. She looked so adorable and sweet, like the fifteen year old girl he met three years before.

"Hey you," He called softly to get her attention and she looked up at him. It was now or never, he realized and took a deep breath, "I love you."

Her eyes teared up and she smiled at him. She held her hands out in front of her and he took them, pulling her to the edge of the counter.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." She told him and then looked up at him, her hands cupped his face, pulling him closer. "I love you, I love you, I love you." She said and then softly kissed him.

"It wasn't the most romantic, ideal place or setting but-"

"No. It's perfect." She smiled at him, the smile unable to leave her face, it seemed and he could see it wasn't going to leave his either.

"You were just so cute and adorable, the way you were sitting on the counter, the sun hitting your hair the way it was and I just couldn't help it. I had to tell you." He said, his hand leaning against her side as his other hand went onto her lap. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.

His hand then snaked around her waist and he lifted her off the counter, to the ground. Forgetting about their sandwiches and his hunger, he led her all the way to the living room and then sat back down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.

And for the first time in a while, they just wanted to be together. No sex, no kissing, just holding each other and cuddling as they sat on the couch and stared at the tv, but not really paying attention to it. There was nothing better than that, they realized and smiled at each other, before Laura laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

Content, happy, carefree.

* * *

"Wow, guys," Raini said as soon as they walked onto set, hands tightly intertwined. "No rushing off to either one of your dressing rooms to make out?"

Ross shook his head, "not today." He smiled at Raini and she smiled back at him as Calum walked out of his dressing room. He saw Ross and Laura's hands and smiled, Ross smiled back and an nonverbal conversation passed in between them.

Raini then stepped forward and took Laura's other hand, pulling her hard enough she let go of Ross'. "We need to have some girl time before we start shooting today." She gave her a pointed look and Laura sighed, nodding her head. She turned as Raini pulled her along, blowing Ross a kiss.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets as he walked down the hall with Calum.

"So, your idea, it worked?"

"Sort of? I mean, my family did leave for the day and didn't come back until way later, but I did tell her how I felt. Kinda in the moment," Ross led the way to his dressing room and then looked in the mirror behind the door, messing his hair up a bit.

"Like as in the middle of sex?" Calum asked.

"No. I was making a sandwich and she was on the counter top and just the way she was sitting on it, with the sunlight shining on her, I don't know. I just looked at her and thought, wow, I really love this girl and I told her. She said she'd been waiting for me to say it for a really long time."

"I'm gonna be honest with you, buddy. We all have been waiting," Calum patted his back and they both laughed. "But seriously, I'm glad you finally grew balls and told her how you felt."

"It's not as hard as you think it would be." Ross shrugged, "if you feel it, go for it. The worst thing that can happen is they say they don't love you back."

Calum agreed, "but luckily for you, she didn't."

"Yeah," Ross agreed, "luckily for me, she said she loved me too."

* * *

They weren't official yet.

Though they had admitted to loving each other, they still weren't officially together yet and that was just mind blowing to Ross.

As they walked up to the front door of his house from his car, he took her hand and pulled her towards him, he then kissed her and she looked up at him.

"I wanted to do that."

She laughed, "I'm not complaining." She kissed him back and then they broke apart.

"You know…" Ross trailed off, he reached his hand up into her hair and ran his fingers through her curls, before he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "You are a very interesting girlfriend." He then winked at her and stepped back. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked confused, before his words registered in her mind. He took her hand and led her up to the front door. He took the key out of his pocket and opened the door, just as Laura found the ability to speak again.

"Wait, I'm a girlfriend?" She asked him. He turned around.

"If you want to be."

"Okay, but only if you'll be a boyfriend." She responded and then Ross smiled, leaning down he kissed her gently.

"Deal." He then paused, pulling away from her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?"

"How's that for predictable?" He asked her and then she realized what he was saying and playfully punched him. Laughing he ran all the way to the kitchen, where his mother was making dinner. Laura ran in after him and then bumped into him once he suddenly stopped, stumbling back, but Ross caught her before she could fall. "Hey, mom. I want to introduce you to someone." He said and Stormie looked up, curious as Ratliff and Rydel walked into the kitchen.

"What's up bro?" Ratliff asked and Ross turned to him, giving him a high five.

"Ross was just about to introduce me to somebody." Stormie answered and then motioned for him to continue. He put his arm around Laura and smiled, he had a feeling his mother already knew what was up because she was smiling at him.

"Guys, meet my girlfriend, Laura. Laura meet… these crazy bozos." Ross said and Laura giggled against him, hiding her face in his neck.

"Oh my god," Rydel squealed, she turned to Ratliff and put her hands on his shoulders, excitedly shaking him.

"Whoa!" Ratliff said and then Rydel stopped as she excitedly turned back to her little brother.

"It's official!" She squealed again and then she hugged them both.

"Yes, it's official." Ross answered back and then he stuck his tongue out at Laura over Rydel's shoulder. Laura laughed and stuck her tongue out as well.

"I'm so happy for you both!" Stormie said and Ratliff just shook his head as Ross turned to look at him.

"About damn time guys. Seriously, Rydel and I were holding bets to see how long it take you guys to make it official."

"Yeah, we bet two years against Riker and Rocky for when you'd make a move, Ross and won that. Rocky's bet was another year, so we have to go break the bad news to him." Rydel high fived Ratliff, only she didn't let go of his hand and it casually fell in between them.

"So uh, what's going on here?" Ross asked and Rydel and Ratliff looked at each other, blushing before letting go of the other's hand.

"Nothing!" They said together and then Laura smirked at them.

"So, when's dinner?" Ross asked his mother.

"I just started, so about an hour." She smiled over at the couple. "You go on upstairs and rest, Rydel and Ratliff can help me with dinner."

"Wait what?" Rydel said just as Ross grinned.

"Thanks mom!" He called over his shoulder and then pulled Laura with him up the stairs and to his room. Opening the door, he saw that Ryland was on his bed, watching a movie so they just decided to just join him.

"Sup guys?" He asked as they sat down on Ross' bed.

"Nothing." Ross answered, "we're gonna join you."

Ryland nodded and waved him off.

Ross motioned for Laura to get off the bed and she did, as he moved the covers back so that they could go underneath it and he sat down, patting the spot on his lap for her to sit on. Once she was situated, he pulled the covers back over them again and relaxed with her resting with her back against his chest and her hands intertwined with his.

"What are we watching?" Ross asked.

"Shh! It's the Avengers!" Laura playfully scolded him, cuddling closer to him. "I love this movie."

Ross laughed, "you like superhero movies?" She nodded, "since when?"

"Uh, since like forever." She responded, "I've seen this one ten times."

He was pretty surprised about that.

"Thor and Captain America are just so…attractive. Droolworthy. Amazing." She sighed happily.

"More so than Ross?" Ryland asked her.

She pretended to think about it, "well…" She laughed as she looked up at him and saw the look on his face. "I'm kidding babe." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"You guys make me want to barf sometimes…wait did you just call him babe? As in a word that a girlfriend would call a boyfriend?" Ryland asked and his brother and Laura nodded. "Congrats, guys." He smiled at them and they smiled back at him before sharing one in between them. "Just uh, don't jump each other with me like five feet away okay?"

"No promises." Ross answered, not looking at him, but still smirking as he watched the movie.

About ten minutes passed and Ross had closed his eyes, resting for a few minutes, when he felt movement with his hand and it touched something… warm and wet. Confused, he opened his eyes and saw that Laura was still holding his hand, but that she had moved his hand to under her boy shorts, underneath her skirt, where he realized he was actually touching her. Or, she was touching herself with his hand… something like that. His mind was too clouded at the point to make any sense of it.

To his surprise, she hadn't made a noise that indicated she was feeling pleasure from what was happening. Until he finally took control and slipped two fingers inside of her, moving them in and out. She let go of his hand and put it over her mouth for a moment, lowering it as her other hand pretty much squeezed the shit out of Ross'.

He pushed her against him and she felt him twitch against her back.

He moved his fingers faster, his thumb rubbing her most sensitive spot as her body jerked and thrusted against his hand as he went deeper and faster.

He looked over at Ryland and saw that he was pretty much oblivious to what was going on. Good. He hoped he stayed that way.

She was getting wetter and wetter and he soon felt her explode on his hand. To his surprise, she had acted like nothing was going on the entire time and that mixed with the fact that he had just brought her to orgasm with his little brother five feet away turned him on so much, he was ready to have sex with her there.

Too bad his brother was currently being a cockblock.

As if god had answered his unasked question, Ryland suddenly stood up, "I'm gonna go see if mom needs help with dinner. She's calling me anyway." He shrugged and then left the room.

The second the door closed, Laura turned around and pressed her lips against Ross', moaning against his mouth and tangling her fingers in his hair. He moaned against her mouth and kissed her roughly as she reached down and unbuttoned his jeans. She had unzipped him and pulled him out in a span of five seconds and not even bothering to wait for him to take his pants off, started to move her hand, kissing him as she touched him.

He hoped to god nothing stopped him from finishing because he wasn't going to be able to take it anymore.

"I want you." He said, panting as she moved her hand faster. "Like, right now."

"Ryland could come back at any moment." Laura told him and he shrugged.

"Like you said in the shower about Rocky a while ago, it's his fault for walking in on us and therefore it's his problem to deal with."

She grinned, "this is kinda… bold, risky." She kissed him and while she did, he moved his jeans down low enough that he wasn't so restrained and she reached underneath her skirt. Pulling her boy shorts off, she held them in front of him and grinned, throwing it on the side of the bed that was near the wall. Then she positioned herself on top of him and slowly sank down on him, moaning the deeper he went inside of her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she took a deep breath, to situate herself before slowly moving above him.

"Faster." He told her, his voice deep and raspy as his hands rested on her waist.

She shook her head and then leaned in close to his ear, "you go faster." She whispered and then pulled away to look at his face. He nodded and then without warning, flipped them over so that she was lying on her back and he was on top of her, then he started to move into faster and harder. She moaned loudly, but he quickly kissed her, quieting her as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Then, it happened.

Laura was kissing him fiercely, pressing herself against him so that he entered her at a deeper angle, and then she clenched around him and started to orgasm.

The feeling of her finishing and the way she had let go got to him.

And finally, he finished.

He had finally won.

* * *

He was panting as he hid his face in her neck, sweaty and tired. She just smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around him tighter, her hands going to his hair as he just stayed in place and didn't move out of her.

"That was so intense," He managed to say after a few moments. He nudged his nose against her cheek, "kitty cat."

He pulled away in time to see her confused expression. She laughed, "what?"

"Kitty cat," He whispered, "you remind me of a cat."

A few weeks before, she had randomly asked him what animal she reminded him of. He hadn't known how to answer that since it was a question he'd never heard of before in his life. But he still thought about it, trying to see which animal it was exactly that she made him think of. It stumped him for days after that, but in that moment, with her, he realized exactly what animal it was.

"A cat? Really?" He nodded and she smiled, reaching up to press her lips against his.

"You're graceful, even if you trip over air sometimes, you're for sure flexible like a cat and… I don't know. You just remind me so much of one. I can't explain it."

"Well, I love cats, so if I'm a cat then, I'm your cat." She winked at him and he laughed, hiding his face in her neck again.

"So, I have a question," He muttered and she nudged her shoulder to let him know she wanted to know what it was. He lifted his head.

She suddenly became nervous, though she had no reason to be.

"How do you feel about coming to Colorado with my family for a week?"

To his relief, she smiled and squealed hugging him tight.

"I'd love to!"

He laughed, amused, "really? Because you looked like you were about to shit yourself for a second there."

"Maybe, but just the way you guys all talk about it and the fact I've never been… I don't know, I think it would be fun." She then pressed her lips against his again and giggled when he tickled her sides.

"Alright then, it's official. You're coming to Colorado and I'm going to show you all the cool, awesome places."

He was excited.

And he also hoped that while they were there, Laura didn't go back to her teasing ways, because to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was going to be so easygoing about it anymore.

* * *

"I did it!" Ross smiled and pointed to himself as he entered the living room, Laura behind him as they took a seat beside Rydel on the couch.

"What you finally became a sex god or something?" Ratliff joked, only to earn a smack from Rydel in the chest. "Ow!"

"Well, yes, but no. No, that's not it." Ross rolled his eyes, "I convinced this lovely lady over here," He put his arm around Laura, "to come to Colorado with us."

"It didn't take too much convincing. As soon as he said Colorado, I was in." Laura joked. Ross stuck his tongue out at her.

"Way to ruin a happy moment." He said and she laughed.

"You're coming to Colorado with us," Rydel smiled at her, "cool…" She trailed off, staring ahead at the television, Ross counting down in his head, when her eyes widened and she turned to Laura, letting out a squeal. There it was. "Oh my god! You're coming to Colorado with us!" She hugged her, "finally! Another girl to shop with, other than my mother of course, but still. I'm so excited!"

Laura laughed and hugged her back.

"Well, this will be an interesting trip," Ratliff commented, leaning back. "Have fun you guys."

Rydel turned to him, "who said you weren't coming too?"

He shrugged, "I was never invited."

She grabbed his hands and held them tight, "well, consider this your invite. You're coming with us too, Ratliff." Then she smiled and he smiled back at her.

Ross and Laura, meanwhile, shared a look in between them, before turning back to the flirty duo.

"Just make out already!" They both said and then burst into laughter at the looks on both their faces.

* * *

He really hated awkward situations. More than anything in the world, he hated them.

More so it happened (and was usually involved) with Laura and something they did together.

After he had dropped Laura off and had come back home, attempting to whistle and swinging his keys around his finger, he had not expected Ryland to drop a bomb as huge as he did in front his whole family the way he did.

"Dude, can you change your sheets upstairs? It smells like straight up sex in there."

And he froze in his spot.

Luckily, his mother and father weren't in the room (because that would have made everything ten times more embarrassing) so he wasn't as mortified as he should've been.

Rocky, however, just looked up at him and nodded. Ross tried not to roll his eyes at him.

Rydel and Ratliff were laughing and Riker just looked like he wished he could transport himself to another continent. Though Ross felt that was a little weird, but whatever.

Then Ross remembered something and smiled to himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside his little brother.

"I will, when you clean your sheets too." He said and then it was Ryland's turn to turn red.

"Oooh!" Ratliff said as Rydel held her hand over her mouth in surprise, but she was still smiling and laughing.

"Did that just happen?" Rocky asked, even looking amused himself. "I think it just did."

Ryland waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever bro." Though he had a smile on his face and everyone knew he wasn't actually pissed at Ross for saying what he did. "You win that one."

Ross just smiled, "guess I'm just a winner today. And yes, I mean that in the way you all thinking." With that, he walked up the stairs and to his room, throwing himself onto his bed, he closed his eyes and just let out a sigh.

Only one thought going through his mind.

Life's good, man.

* * *

_Yay... congrats, Ross. You finally won. Doesnt mean the teasing and torture isn't over yet though... ;)_

_Hope you guys liked it! I enjoyed writing it, especially the end haha. But don't worry, it's not over yet. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Enjoy._

_This chapter makes me giggle._

_I don't own anything._

* * *

It was official.

He had a problem.

Not like a minor problem, like as big as an airplane problem.

Well, sort of.

The plane he and his family (including Laura and Ratliff) had got on to get to Colorado had been huge.

He looked down and then smirked to himself.

Not that huge.

Anyway, they were with family, his grandparents, numerous cousins, aunts, uncles, etc, and he couldn't stop staring at Laura. Truthfully, he just couldn't stop staring at her ass.

He was obsessed with it.

Nah, actually, he was more obsessed with her hair than anything else. He sure loved her hair.

"Ross?"

He blinked his eyes and shook his head, looking up to see Rocky had been trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Dude, I've been trying for like two minutes to get you to come back to earth. Why are you so distracted?" Rocky asked as Ross' eyes not so discreetly went back to staring at Laura's ass. Rocky looked confused, but then he looked at what Ross was looking at (though not for too long, for fear of Ross putting him in a box and shipping him off to Antarctica just for looking) and nodded his head, "nevermind, have fun with that." He put his hands in his pockets and then started to walk away.

"Wait." Ross called out softly to him, taking his eyes away from Laura adorably playing with his little cousin.

"No, I will not help you sneak Laura into a random room so you can get your urges out. Already witnessed it once, don't need to be within twenty feet of it." Rocky said and Ross looked at him confused for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, no that's not what I was going to say."

"Oh, in that case what is it?" Oh, now Rocky was interested. Alright, whatever.

Ross stood up from his seat on the couch and walked up to Rocky, walking passed him, he turned to speak to him, motioning to come with him to the kitchen. Rocky nodded and followed him. "Just wanted to see how you were, I know what you say a while ago was traumatizing-"

"Try so traumatizing, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna need therapy for the next fifty years to get over it." Rocky interrupted him and Ross narrowed his eyes. He was about to say something when Rocky seemed to notice something and crashed into him.

"Dude!"

"Shh!" Rocky hushed him and then grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him into the other room with him. He then ducked and Ross did the same, looking at him like he was insane for doing it and then straightened his body again.

"What the hell was that?"

"You know, you'd think by now I'd learn not to walk into these situations, but I think it's something I can't avoid anymore, you know? Like, no matter what I do, it's just going to happen anyways."

"What are you-"

"But it was so cute, you know? Ratliff and Rydel were making out in the kitchen. Yeah, Ratliff and…Rydel…making out… in the kitchen. Aw really?" Rocky threw his hand up in the air, towards the end of his rant and sighed.

"Wait did you just say Rydel, our sister and Ratliff, our best friend, were making out in the kitchen?" Ross asked. Rocky nodded, looking at Ross for a moment and wondered what he was going to do.

Either get upset.

Or throw a damn party.

It was apparently the second one, because his eyes lit up and he smiled and then called out Laura's name as loud as he could, before running off towards her.

"Weird kid," Rocky commented and then shrugged, deciding he was going to go bother Riker for a while.

* * *

"What on earth are you so excited about?" Laura asked Ross as he pulled her over to another part of the house to talk to her.

"Rydel and Ratliff." Ross grinned.

"What about them?"

"They're in the kitchen making out."

"Shut up!" Laura smacked his shoulder and then squealed. "Finally!"

"Yeah and you owe me five bucks!" He grinned again and she sighed.

"No I don't."

"Yeah you do, a deal's a deal."

"Nope. We didn't really shake on it."

"Why would that determine who gets the five bucks?"

"Because it's not an official deal until you shake on it."

"Are you serious?" Ross whined.

Laura grinned, "no, I'm Laura."

"Gah!" Ross threw his hands in the air and turned around as Laura started to giggle. He turned to her, narrowing his eyes, "you are not helping with all your giggling."

"Aw, is someone being a sore winner?" She pouted and then squeezed his cheek, laughing when he swatted her hand away again. He sighed and she walked away, still laughing as Rocky took her spot.

"What is she laughing her ass off about?"

"Damn deal." Ross muttered and then without responded to Rocky's question, he just walked out of the room, leaving him behind, very confused.

* * *

That damn problem he was having was still there.

Damn Laura. Damn ass. Damn… everything.

He wondered if he snuck her up the stairs and into a random room if they could get away with a quickie.

He decided it wasn't worth it if they were to be caught by one of his tiny cousins.

He took a sip of his drink and then walked over to Laura who was playing with two of the younger ones. They were coloring and though the picture looked awesome (and he wanted in on it) he still had to talk to her. He gently tapped her shoulder and she turned, standing up to speak with him. He pointed to the kitchen and she nodded turning to his cousins to tell him she'd be right back and then followed him to the kitchen.

He was grateful it was just them now.

"What's up?"

"Having fun?" He asked her and smiled at the way her face lit up.

"I love your family! They're so sweet and so kind and so cute. I see where you get your adorable charm from." She winked at him and he put his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Aw you think my charm is adorable," He grinned at her and she just smiled, rolling her eyes before she leaned in and softly kissed him. "Aw, and I got a kiss for being so adorable."

"Shut up and kiss me back," She whispered to him and he nodded, bringing her closer, he kissed her a bit deeper than she had, only to break it when he felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see his innocent two year old cousin staring up at him.

Well, that was definitely a mix of awkward and adorable.

"Hey you, what's up?" Laura asked him, stepping away from Ross.

He held his hand out towards her and Ross noticed he had a yellow and a red crayon in his hand. Huh.

"Color more." He said and Laura nodded.

"Looks like I'm being summoned to go color," She said and Ross laughed.

"Go ahead, have fun." He kissed her forehead and then let her go as he leaned back on the counter top and sipped his drink as she picked up his cousin and carried him out of the room.

"Cockblocked by a two year old, about time it was someone else and not me." Rocky said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a chocolate covered strawberry.

"How do you always walk in to whatever room I'm in right after Laura leaves?" Ross asked him.

Rocky grinned, "it's a gift." And then he popped the strawberry in his mouth and left the room.

Ross shrugged taking another sip of his drink when he saw his mother walk in, Rydel behind her. They both had a smile on their face and Ross just raised an eyebrow towards them.

"Why do you two look like you've won a million bucks?" He asked them. "Or high." He added.

"We saw Laura with Colton," Rydel answered and he looked at her.

"I know, they left the kitchen together." Ross answered, going passed her to get something to eat.

"It was cute," Stormie said, "she was bouncing him up and down and then he sat on her lap as they colored together."

"I still don't see why you two look high over it." Ross said and then picked up a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It made me think about how great of a mother she'll be when you two finally have one of your own," Stormie said, causing Ross to choke on the strawberry he'd just eaten. Rydel handed him his drink and he quickly drank it, the redness in his face disappearing.

"I'm sorry did you just say something about Laura being a mother and us having a baby?" Ross asked after he recovered.

Stormie nodded, "yeah, why is that so surprising to you?"

"Because I'm only eighteen and far from thinking about a future with children." Ross answered.

"You're a romantic Ross, a hopeless romantic, don't try and tell me you haven't thought about this before," Rydel said and Ross sighed. He nodded and then his mother and sister turned to each other and squealed.

"Let's just live in the present and not worry about future children," Ross said. "I'm not ready for that yet." Rydel opened her mouth to say something, but he just smirked, "why don't you tell mom about you and Ratliff?" And then while he lifted his cup to take a sip, he just gave her a look and backed out of the room, mouthing, 'I win' and giving her the thumbs up as he left.

* * *

All that baby talk with Stormie and Rydel got to him.

He was officially thinking about a future with Laura and not in the 'oh maybe it'll happen' way, but in the real and legit way.

He wondered what they would name their child and if it would be a boy or a girl. And if it was a girl, if he would protect her with his life, or if it was a boy, if he would teach him hockey with his brothers. Or how to play the drums, guitar, piano. For both of them. What if he had two kids? Or five like his parents did?

He was officially getting anxiety from just thinking about it.

"Hey, bro."

He looked up and saw Riker was standing above him, only for about a second, before he took the seat beside Ross.

"Hey, sup?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Something on your mind? You looked really deep in thought." Riker said as Ross looked over and saw Laura was still with Colton, coloring. He smiled to himself.

"Kinda, yeah. But it's nothing like major, well, depending on how you look at it, I guess it could be." Ross answered, taking another sip of his drink. Riker just looked at him. "Mom and Rydel were telling me what a great mother Laura would be in the future and it sort of got me thinking."

"You're both eighteen, isn't it kind of early for that?" Riker asked, "and didn't you two just get together like not too long ago?" He added.

Ross nodded, "yeah, I mean, for obvious reasons it won't happen now, but I um… I just think that it could actually happen you know? I want to have a child with her… eventually and I just don't know what that means." He sighed, leaning back in his seat and looked at his brother for help.

"I do." Riker said and then leaned over patting Ross' knee.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"It means that you're in love with her and want to spend the rest of your life with her. And believe me, there's nothing wrong with that."

"What are you a mind reader?" Ross asked him.

"I don't know much about love, as you know, but from what I can see, you really, truly and genuinely care about her and love her. And I can tell she feels the same way. It's not too early to be thinking about what you're thinking, it's actually normal I'd say."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at least you're not like Rydel, she was talking to me about having kids when she was ten years old."

"She's a girl though, that's different."

"First of all, it's Rydel, we're talking about. She was talking about being a mother when she was five and second of all, how do you know it hasn't been on Laura's mind?" Riker asked him and he sighed.

"Good point. I hate when you make those."

Riker laughed. "I'm happy for you, you know. Very happy. You two make a great couple. And a great team, might I add." He then stood up, patting Ross' knee again and with that was off to go talk to a relative. Ross looked up again and saw Laura looking at him a smile on her face. He smiled back at her.

Yeah, Riker was right. There was nothing wrong with how he was feeling. All he knew was that it made him happy and he liked that feeling a lot.

* * *

Ross hadn't really gotten much of a chance to talk to Laura as after a while, it was time to eat. His aunt had set up a huge (and it was gigantic) table for everyone to sit and eat at.

Of course, Rydel and Ratliff sat down next to each other and Ross and Laura chose to sit not so far from them. Riker, Rocky and Ryland did the same, while his parents sat near them. After everyone was seated and had gotten food and were settled, the questions started.

And the questions were mostly for himself, Laura, Ryland, Rocky, Riker, Rydel and Ratliff.

"So I understand you two met on a set of a tv show?" His aunt asked Laura and Laura smiled politely, nodding her head.

"Yeah we did."

"I love that show!" His little cousin, Sammy clapped her hands. She smiled big. "I like Dez."

"Yeah, Calum's pretty funny." Ross told her.

"So, are you two officially together? Is that why she's here?" His aunt asked, not to sound rude, but because she was genuinely curious.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Ross smiled at Laura and Laura smiled back.

Sammy clapped her hands again, "aww!"

Laura laughed, looking over at her, "you are the cutest!"

"I thought I was!" Colton whined from the other side of her.

"Don't worry, you are," Laura told him, messing with his hair.

"Careful, buddy," Ross told him, "she does the same thing to me all the time."

"Me? You're the one that has an obsession with my hair. Always pulling it, or playing with it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault you have such amazing hair." Ross shot back.

"I know right?" She laughed and then Ross crossed his eyes, which was something that always made Laura laugh no matter what.

"You two are cute, I'll give you that." His aunt said and they just looked at each other, laughing harder. She looked at Rydel and Ratliff, "now what about you two? You've been friends for a while, what's up?"

Rydel and Ratliff looked at each other.

"Uh, well, um…" Rydel trailed off, "we're friendly…"

"And awkward." Rocky said, "dude, just tell her, what's the big deal?" He scoffed, "and I thought Ross and Laura were really bad."

"Hey!" Laura and Ross whined.

Rydel sighed, "okay, fine." She looked at Ratliff and he gave her a nod. "We've sort of been dating for the past month."

Ross, who had been taking a sip of his water, had spit it out in shock all over Laura. His eyes widened as he realized he'd gotten her shirt wet.

"Um…sorry, Laura," He mumbled.

"It's fine." She smiled at him reassuringly, but he quickly grabbed his napkin and tried to get it dry. It only made it worse. Shit, how much water had been in his mouth? He wondered, it was a huge wet stain and it was making him… well, his thoughts weren't exactly kid friendly for the kids at that moment.

"Why don't you take Laura into the bathroom and clean her up?" Rocky suggested to Ross.

"It's just water, why does he-" Riker began to ask, but Rocky elbowed him. "Ow! Dude!"

"It's alright, go ahead." His aunt smiled at him and then at that moment, Colton turned and his juice was knocked over, landing all over Laura's skirt. She gasped and sat up.

Oh great, Ross thought, since the stain was making her underwear almost visible.

"I'm so sorry!" Colton apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry, it's okay." Laura reassured him, since he was on the verge of tears. She looked at Ross, helplessly.

"Okay, if you'll um, excuse us, we'll be right back." Ross said and then took Laura's hand, pulling her up, he pulled her out of the room and just a few feet away to the bathroom. He closed the door once she was inside and then leaned his head on it.

"Something wrong, Ross?" Laura innocently asked as she turned the water faucet on and tried to get the stain out of her skirt. When that wasn't working, she just unzipped it from the back and then pulled it off, so she wasn't wearing anything just as Ross turned around to face her.

Literally.

She wasn't wearing anything.

Ross groaned again.

"I thought you were wearing underwear." He said. "Like legit underwear."

"I am. The name for it is-" He'd seen it, so he just waved his hands to get her to be quiet. Though it was a sexy piece of lingerie it was a word he hated to hear. He wasn't sure why. It just didn't sit well with him whenever he heard it.

"I know what it's called." He said and then walked over to her. He took her skirt from her and then threw it in the sink. Luckily the water wasn't running (Laura was a total freak about being environmentally friendly, so the fact that she kept turning it off and on really didn't surprise him at all), so her skirt didn't get completely soaked. She knew what was coming next, because once she made eye contact with him, she didn't break it. Then in what seemed like two seconds, he had lifted her onto the top of the sink, his hands were in her hair and he was kissing her roughly and deeply, pressing his center against hers as soon as he'd opened her legs wide enough.

She had moaned rather loudly into his mouth and he had let out a guttural growl against her lips that she made her wrap her legs around him and push him against her, close enough that she could feel his reaction against her center.

"Quickie." Laura said against his lips as she kissed him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck.

At that moment, he didn't even care about the fact that he was in his aunt's house with a million people in it as well. All he cared about was Laura and making them both feel so good, Laura would barely be able to walk once it was over.

Not that that wouldn't raise any questions or anything, but he really didn't give two shits about that in that moment.

Her hands traveled down to his jeans and she had to break the heated kiss to unbuckle his belt and then unbutton his jeans and pull the zipper down. He his hands went to rest on the top of the sink as she pushed his jeans down enough and pulled him out of her boxers, moving her hand a bit so that he was a bit harder. Then she moved her barely anything their underwear to the side and positioned him at her entrance.

"Now." She whispered and he pushed himself inside of her. She moaned, throwing her head back and he leaned against one hand, lifting her head with his other so that he could kiss her. He didn't want anyone to walk in on them, because if they did, he was going to probably murder someone.

She tightened her legs around him and he realized that she was still wearing her sexy heels.

His eyes closed tight and he panted against her lips as she kept trying to kiss him, but him moving in and out of her, proved that it would be too difficult.

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Laura managed to say as he moved faster.

"Yeah." Ross grunted.

"What if someone walks in on us?"

"Doors locked."

"What if they unlock it?"

"With what? A magical button?" He asked her, going into her harder. She gasped and then sat up so that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her in place. She was pretty much bouncing above him at that point.

"But what if-"

"Keep quiet and we won't have a problem," He answered back, kissing her just as he entered her at a different angle. He had guessed she was going to moan and had been right, as he managed to kiss her just in time. "All I know is if I don't finish, someone's going to get murdered."

"Oh, okay." She answered back, her head falling onto his shoulder. She felt that familiar coil and then she started to say his name.

Normally, he would've finished then, but she had been right about someone knocking on the door.

Because it actually happened, the doorknob jiggling and her eyes had widened. He noticed it and turned, noticing the door and then shook his head.

"One second!" He called out, wondering why he wasn't feeling that mind-blowing feeling yet.

"I have to pee!"

Of fucking course it was Rocky. Why wouldn't it be?

"Can't you wait?" Ross called back. "Use another bathroom!"

He didn't hear anything so Laura just pushed him against her, "what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Rocky to knock again."

"He's not going to knock again, just…" And then Ross started to move again, faster than he was before and Laura had to hold on to him tightly so she didn't fall off the sink.

And just as she was about to explode, there was a knock on the door.

"Moment ruined." Ross sighed, his head going to her shoulder.

"No." Laura shook her head, she kissed him, "moment to be continued." She winked and then he moved out of her, slowly pulling his jeans back on. He looked at her skirt.

"I'll go get you something to wear, okay?" He softly kissed her and then opened the door to the bathroom.

Well, great.

She was all wet.

She was horny.

And for the first time ever, she'd gotten cockblocked (actually that wasn't her first time ever, she just liked thinking dramatically).

A few minutes later, the door opened and Ross came back in. He handed her basketball shorts.

"Sorry, it's all my aunt had. It's my cousin's."

"It's okay." She smiled at him and then put it on. Then she took her skirt and walked out of the bathroom. He followed her and she put the skirt in her bag, before turning around.

"We have to get out of here as fast as we can." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you want to spend time with your family?"

He nodded, "but like, it hurts and… it's gonna hurt for a while and… I want children in the future, you know?"

"Ross, I really don't think-"

"Tell me you're not as horny as I am," He muttered.

"Okay, I am, but-"

"My point exactly!" He clapped his hands and she gave him a look.

"Let's go eat with your family and then leave whenever your parents want us to leave, the bathroom isn't the last place we'll ever have sex, relax."

"Fine." Ross muttered and followed her back to the table. She smiled and thanked his aunt for the shorts and then after that, it was pretty uneventful, though Ross was acting a bit grumpier than usual. Not that anyone noticed or anything.

* * *

Ross was beginning to think he and sex weren't friends. Sure, it was natural and sure… it was awesome and if you wanted kids in the future, pretty much the best thing ever, but not when you stopped in the middle of it and was forced to sit in pain for the next few hours.

He and his family got back to the hotel they were staying in and since he wasn't rooming with Laura and was rooming with Ratliff and Rocky, there was no way they could do anything without someone interrupting them.

So, he was forced to take a shower and try and deal with it on his own. That part sucked a lot.

After his shower, he walked out of the bathroom, his sweats on and was drying his hair when he looked up, only to see Laura was sitting on his bed, watching tv. He looked at her confused.

"I sense you're confused." She said.

"What gave that away." He responded back, semi-sarcastically.

"The look on your face did." She threw the remote away and sat up, looking at him. Her hair went over her shoulder and she just smiled, innocently.

"What are you up to?" He asked her, suspiciously.

"Me? I'm not up to anything." She just smiled at him, her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I don't believe you at all."

She pretended to sigh annoyed, "fine, okay. I planned a whole alien attack on Colorado, it should happen in the morning, sometime around seven am."

"What?"

"Yeah, you'll see how wrong you are when you wake up and the entire state is attacked by aliens."

"Are you high again?"

"No, where would I get weed from?"

"Where did you get it the first time?"

"I went to a party and got it from a classmate," She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Jake, remember?"

"Right…" He trailed off and looked away, then he looked back at her. She was looking at him almost hungrily. "You have to stop looking at me like that, Rocky and Ratliff will be here-"

"Tomorrow morning." Laura interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Rocky felt bad about interrupting us earlier-"

"That's a first," Ross muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "so he's rooming with Riker and Ryland for the night and I told Ratliff I'd switch so he could spend the night with Rydel-"

"Ratliff and Rydel are sharing a room together all alone? What the, why-"

"Relax! Okay? They just started dating like a month ago, I doubt they're going to have sex this soon." Laura waved him off.

"But-"

"Ross." She looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Fine." He muttered. Then he joined her on the bed, bouncing slightly as he laid down on it.

She leaned down and kissed him then, she broke it and then lay her head on his chest. He started to play with her hair.

"So, I have a question and I hope it doesn't like freak you out or anything." He began and she just looked at him. "So, earlier I was talking to my mom and Rydel about you and Colton and how adorable you guys were together, like how you interacted with him and stuff." Laura smiled, knowing where he was going with this already, "and my mom said something about how you'd make an awesome mother, which I totally agree with by the way, and then I started to think about what it'd be like to have… kids with you."

"Aw, really?"

He nodded. "And then Rydel got in on the conversation and basically, I really can't stop thinking about it."

She lifted herself so that she was half on him and half off, and smiled at him, "you really want to have kids with me someday?"

"Is that so surprising?" He asked her, quietly.

"Not really." She said, tilting her head, she laughed and he laughed with her. "Can I tell you something?" He nodded, "you promise you won't freak out?"

"Do I look like them kind of guy that freaks out?"

She gave him a look, "really?"

"Okay, yeah, point Laura. Continue."

"Um, well…" She bit her lip, "I, maybe, sort of thought about kids with um, you when we were…" She mumbled the last word, so low he hadn't caught it at all.

"Sorry, what?"

Laura sighed, "fine, when we met, when we were just fifteen years old, I thought of having kids with you then. You were really cute and so funny and somewhat attractive, plus, the blonde musician surfer type is such a turn on."

He smiled, "I turned you on when I was fifteen? I didn't even know what sex was then."

"Yeah you did, you goof. You and Calum would make sexual jokes all the time."

He grinned, "dude, I'm gonna tell you a secret. That doesn't freak me out."

"Yeah, I can tell." She gave him a look and he rolled his eyes.

He looked at her hand, grabbed it and then laced their fingers together, before looking up at her again, "I wanted to kiss you from the moment I met you."

"Not have sex?"

"I was fifteen and horny, yes, but I'm also a total romantic remember? I wanted to kiss you more than anything in the world then."

She smiled, "why didn't you?"

He shrugged, "I was shy."

She blushed and looked down a moment, before looking up at him again, "then… what's stopping you now?"

He realized she had a point (as always). There was nothing stopping him from kissing her. So, he just did it.

He pressed his lips against hers firmly, at first gentle, but then it grew into much more. She tapped her tongue against his mouth and kissed him deeper, moving so that she was straddling him, her hands on the back of his neck as she pulled him closer. Her hands went to his bare chest and she smiled against his lips.

"What?" He asked her, his tone amused.

"Have I ever told you," Laura began, breaking the kiss and tilting her head, "that you without a shirt on is one of the sexiest things in the world?"

"I recall you telling me that a few times." She kissed him again and his hand traveled to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it upward and she broke the kiss only to allow him to take it off and throw it to the side. Then she was back to kissing him again, but then she thought of something and pulled away a thoughtful look on her face.

"What's up?" He asked her, sitting up a bit and since she wasn't secure enough on top of him, she fell backwards, landing on her back. They both burst into laughter and then once it subsided, she had the thoughtful look on her face again as she stared up at the ceiling. He tried to follow along with what she was doing, but was very confused.

"This might sound, strange," She said, lacing her hands on her stomach, "but do you remember the first time we had sex?"

She didn't get up, so sat up more so that he could look at her.

"You're asking me this while we're both topless?"

"I just thought about it," She shrugged and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, how could I forget it? We were… it was the best night ever." He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"You took me on a date, you do realize that right?" She asked him, remembering that back then he denied it was a date. Or that the six "dates" before that night hadn't been dates either.

"Yeah, I realize that…now, since we're boyfriend and girlfriend. Man, I will never get tired of saying that." She giggled.

"And even though it was in the back of your brand new car," She smiled at him, "it was still the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah," Ross agreed as he moved so that he could lean on one arm above her. He looked down, "it made me feel… like a normal teenager."

"Like you're not normal," Laura scoffed.

"Dude, I'm in a successful band and tv show, oh and a movie and I get recognized everywhere I go. It was just nice to have a bit of normalcy, you know? Like, I actually went to a high school and I actually took the girl that I may or may not have been in love with at the time," He teased and she smiled, rolling her eyes, "out on a date and we ended up having sex in the back of my car."

"I get it, you know." She said, "it's tough to go out there and be… recognized." She chose her words carefully. On set and at both her and Ross' homes, "famous" was not a word in their dictionary. They felt that if they ever said it, they would become it and then they would lose what down to earth normalcy they did have. It had been Stormie's idea when they started the show and not one person felt that it was a terrible idea. It helped make them feel like they were somewhat normal, even if they were far from it.

"So," Ross looked at her, "do you want to…" He trailed off, his hand going down her side and she moaned once his hand touched her most sensitive spot. He pressed a bit against it and she moaned again.

Then, he just smiled at her and then got off of her.

"Wh-what was that?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him. He bit his lip to keep from groaning. About thisclose to jumping her. Her hair was messed up, her shirt was off and she just looked so damn sexy.

"What was what?" He asked.

"That!"

"What's that?"

"Ross, I'm going to kill you."

"But if you did that then who would help you with your sexual needs?"

"Again, I'm going to kill you." She stuck her tongue out and that was it for him. In one second he had gotten up, gotten himself situated on top of her and then pressed his lips roughly against hers, kissing her hard and deep. He pressed herself against him and they both moaned.

Then he heard a knock and pulled away from her, lifting his head.

"What are you-"

"I heard a knock."

It came again and he sighed loudly. Instead of getting bothered by it, he just kissed her again, his hand going to her chest, he squeezed her and then smirked at her. Then he got off of her completely.

"What the-" She began.

"Answer the door? I have something I need to take care of." He winked at her and she just stared after him in disbelief, panting and working on getting her breathing back to normal.

What the hell just happened?

He went into the bathroom and she quickly put her shirt back on to open the door.

"Oh god, it's you." She rolled her eyes as soon as she saw Rocky. "You know you're like expert level on the cockblocking thing."

"Was I interrupting again?"

"Work on your timing," She responded flatly. "What do you need?"

"Sorry, Ms. Cranky Pants," Rocky made a face. "Anyway, I left a bag in here and I kinda need it so…" Laura nodded, turning so that she could find the bag he was looking for and saw it. She grabbed it and handed it to him. "Thanks. Where's Mr. Cranky Pants?"

"He's in the bathroom." She responded.

"Okay, well, have a good night, try not to have too much-actually, just have a good night, bye." He quickly left and she shook her head, closing the door.

"Was that Rocky?"

"Oh my…god!" Laura put her hand to her chest and tried to catch her breath, "you scared the shit out of me." She opened her eyes to see Ross was behind her. He looked at the door for a moment before looking at her.

"I'm not surprised it was Rocky that cockblocked us."

"You kind of did too." She responded, "why are you being the tease now? That's my job! You can't take that away from me!" She pointed a finger at him.

He just smiled and leaned in closer, his lips an inch from hers, "well, guess what princess? It's my turn now." He winked at her and then pulled away, going to lie down on the bed.

Laura just gasped.

He smiled again, "I won."

Oh, he did win for sure, this time. But it was just the first time.

He could play dirty, but she could play dirtier.

And she sure as hell was.

Game on, Lynch, game on.

* * *

_I know, it took forever for me to update and I leave you here._

_I'm such a tease (I've heard that a lot of times, believe me)._

_But hey, look at that Ross is teasing this time. Haha, thanks for that review on that idea. It was a good one :) Credit for that definitely goes to you, my friend. _

_Well, I'm going to say something, it was fun writing this. Haha. Told ya it was still going, I wasn't going to end it... yet. So what do you think Laura's gonna do? Yeah, the next chapter will be up soon. Promise. _

_The majority of this chapter, by the way, is based on real life events. That's all I'm saying. _

_I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought of it, even if it's "what is wrong with your brain?" Haha. Just kidding. Sort of :) _


End file.
